Enfants de l'oubli
by MikageKun
Summary: Scellé sous la stelle interdite, un roi maudit au nom de son peuple attend que l'élu, le plus jeune fils de l'empeureur lui offre l'opportunité de réaliser son voeu... JessexJaden
1. Prologue

**_**Oya,**_**

**_**Ceci est une histoire assez tenante que je voulais absolument écrire! Comprenez moi... A force de voir les splendides vidéos de tengaikaikaku, il m'est logique d'avoir...trop d'idées pour les fictions. Et celle-la m'est restée implantée avec son air meurtrier l'air de dire : TU M'ECRIS OU JE TE BROIE LE CERVEAU! YA-HA! Oui elle avait la forme d'Hiruma, et? Bref voici donc cette fiction... En mini-chapitre. Surement pas très longue. Par contre en deux "volumes". Celui-ci et l'histoire d'il y a 1000 ans. C'est mon côté Saiyuki qui veut ça...héhé! En faites c'est surtout une surdose de Saiyuki Gaiden...Nan mais sérieux...Konzen est mort coincé par une porte O_O -se remet à pleurer en repensant au manga-... Enfin cela n'a rien à voir avec le JadenxJesse que je m'apprête à taper... Ha t'en qu'on y est la servante version vieille c'est que... J'ai un dessin de chibi-gilbert fait de moi-même qui m'observe et donc...Vielle schnock épisode 1 Pandora Hearts ^^'! Désoler _ c'est les vacances d'été: j'me refais mes bibles...Dont Nabari ce qui a fait que- Bon j'vais m'arrêter là dans ma vie xD!**_**

**_**Bonne lecture~mika**_**

**_**Pairing : Dans le prologue...rien.**_**

**_**Disclamer : Waou, c'est pas à moi mais à Kazuki Takahashi.**_**

****Enfants de l'oubli****

****Prologue****

"Jaden! Jaden où es-tu?" appela vainement la vielle servante.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le muret du jardin. Cet enfant lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il était vraiment gentil et adorable mais aussi plein de vie et très curieux...Non, ****trop ****plein de vie et ****hyper ****curieux! Ha la la, et dire qu'elle avait toujours vu les autres princes sévères et froids, celui-là c'était tout le contraire. Et sincèrement, à des moment, elle ne savait plus si elle préférait un pantin ou un garçonnet plein d'entrain. Enfin, elle avait un bout de chou à trouver.

Elle se releva et partit vers la forêt où le fuyard serait sûrement.

"Il doit être entrain d'observer un coléoptère ou je ne sais quoi d'autre!" sourit-elle.

La forêt était grande. Sa végétation très velue mais surtout hérissés comme un porc-épic. Il y avait des pins de partout. Quelques chênes s'étaient aussi installés et de nombreuses ronces recouvraient le sol autour du chemin de terre battue.

Un petit garçon se prit le pied dans une pomme de pin. Il se releva aussitôt avec un visage frustré et un regard noir pour l'objet de son malheur. Son attention fut vite renvoyer face à un insecte.

Un papillon, mais pas un simple papillon, un papillon d'un rouge écarlate avec un point semblant représenter un œil jaunâtre.

Comme tout enfant de son âge, il voulut découvrir de plus près le nouveau spécimen. Il couru donc de toute ses petites jambes vers la bête. Mais celle-ci s'envola. Ne faisant pas attention à son costume qui avait du valoir vraiment cher, brodé d'or et aux tissus carmins doux, il agrippa un caillou pour passer de l'autre côté et atteindre l'autre. Raté! Encore parti. Il regarda autour de lui pour revoir l'insecte mais ne vis rien.

Il grogna un peu puis fit un grand sourire. Devant lui, un nouveau jeu. Un grand rocher s'imposait dans la clairière, et qui dit grand dit grimper au sommet et...et et...devenir le roi du monde. Oui mais c'est un rêve d'enfant, hein! Le petit châtain entreprit donc de le gravir. Il toucha donc la pierre de sa paume. Et la lâcha aussitôt.

Il avait bouger, le rocher avait bouger!. Il remit sa main dessus. La pierre se déplaça complètement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en un grand regard curieux. Devant lui, un escalier allant dans le sol. Sans plus y réfléchir, il y descendit à toute allure.

La pièce où il arriva était vaste. Les murs et même le sol ainsi que le plafond étaient recouverts de fresques antiques . Au centre, seul, s'affichait un grand cercueil. N'y voyant là qu'un gros carton et des dessins, le petit s'approcha du coffre pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il y vit un corps, complètement conservé. Seulement quand il vit le visage du cadavre, le châtain eu peur. Ce qu'il observa, ce fus son propre visage endormi. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une grande blessure à l'endroit du cœur.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il se mit à pleurer radicalement effrayé puis se mit en boule, priant que Madame Fyare le retrouve vite. Il avait peur. Cet adulte allongé dans la caisse avec le même visage que lui, maintenant il avait compris qu'il était mort. Peu-être que lui aussi il allait mourir comme ça, transpercé.

Il sentit un souffle à côté de son oreille et comme des bras qui l'entoure. Seulement il n'y avait rien. Cela l'effraya encore plus.

"Je veux...le...voir...le voir..."

Le petit garçon ne bougea plus. Une voix? UNE VOIX? Il se mit à trembler.

"Je veux...le voir...celui..."

Bizarrement, au fur et à mesure que la voix essayait de continuer sa phrase, lui se détendait...N'es-ce pas étrange? Il commençait même à comprendre ce son. Il semblait douloureux presque au bord du gouffre. Il en fut étrangement très attristé. Alors il voulut savoir, qui cette voix voulait voir.

"Qui..." il hésita. "Qui veux-tu voir...?"

La voix ne répondu pas mais il ressentit une pression plus forte autour de lui. Le petit essaya une autre tentative de communication.

"Dit, t'as un nom?"

A cette question, il vit apparaître les bras de la voix, puis son corps et sa tête. C'était l'homme dans la caisse, celui identique à lui sauf...Sauf ses yeux, d'un jaune rayonnant...Comme deux soleils. Le fantôme hocha la tête.

"Tu me le dis?" demanda avec un grand sourire le petit.

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'aîné qui sourit tendrement.

"Haou...et...et toi?

_Jaden, Jaden Yuki!" dit-il fièrement. "Mais dit Haou!

_Oui Jaden?

_Qui est-ce que que tu veux voir?"

Son visage s'assombrit.

"C'est quelqu'un d'important...

_Oh..."

Le sourire disparut des lèvres du jeune homme.

"Dit-moi...Jaden...Peut-tu m'aider à le revoir?"

Comme seulement un enfant peut le faire, il se leva et le regarda avec une face parfaitement innocente et douce. Il était parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire, ne mesurant pas ses mots.

"Évidemment! Si c'est pour t'aider!"

La pièce s'illumina d'un coup. Le monde virevolta autours d'eux. Le paysage devient instable. L'aîné entoura une fois encore l'autre de ses bras et il se sentit envahi. Un à un ses membres furent engourdis. D'abord les main puis les bras, le torse, les pieds, les jambes, le ventre, le cou, la tête, le cerveau...Tout y passa. Haou entrait en Jaden.

"Je veux revoir celui qui m'a tué..." fut la dernière chose que le petit châtain compris.

Madame Fyare devient blanche. Quelqu'un avait bouger la stèle sainte. Quelqu'un avait profané l'interdit. Ou plutôt quelqu'un avait été choisis pour le faire car "__Seul l'élu poussera le tombeau"__. Elle décida de vite rencontrer la pauvre victime du futur cauchemar. Et qui elle vu! Son garçon, Jaden! Non...Ça ne pouvais pas être lui. Jaden ne pouvait pas. Elle s'assit à côté du petit corps endormis au sol et le souleva. Pauvre enfant... Si quelqu'un apprenait ce qui c'était passé il serait bannis de l'empire.

"Oui," elle le sera contre elle." Personne ne doit savoir!"

**_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_**


	2. Chapitre I : Une voix qui sommeille

**_**Oya,**_**

**_**Et me revoilà! Celui-ci écrit sur du Mickael Miro et du Kokia, les deux chanteurs hypers ressemblant t'sais...Enfin bref, c'est le premier chapitre. Si vous trouvez Jaden vraiment agressif ..Et bha j'suis contente de moi xD! C'est exactement ce que je veux. Ceci n'est pas Tsubasa. Tout le monde n'est pas tout beau tout content ^^". La ils ont tous souffert dans leurs vies et ça se retranscrit dans leurs caractères. S'il le faut je raconterai aussi toutes les séquelles de leurs passés... Mais disons que déjà là, j'me suis énervée contre un de mes propres perso'...J'pense que si je fais ça je vais me mettre à pleurer xD. Ça, vous voyez c'est un auteur bien trop à la place de ses personnages...Enfin...**_**

**_**Bonne lecture~mika**_**

**_**Merci à chris' pour son commentaire!**_**

**_**Merci à Ciella qui n'est pas loin de la vérité!**_**

**_**Merci à Eric d'avoir fait un tour!**_**

**_**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus!**_**

**_**Et désoler pour les fautes de ce chapitre, il n'a pas était corrigé, juste relu d'innombrable fois par moi!**_**

**_**Pairing : Bha on a toujours rien xD, ça viendra après!**_**

**_**Disclamer : Waou, c'est pas à moi mais à Kazuki Takahashi.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

****Enfants de l'oubli****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****Chapitre I : Une voix qui sommeille****

****.****

****.****

Il tourna la tête à droite...Puis à gauche... Évidement, c'était comme tout les jours. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche. Que les gens pouvaient être bêtes.

Les ignorant, il continua son chemin vers sa classe. Tous le laissait passer comme-ci il était l'incarnation d'un dieu. Ils le regardèrent comme la bête de foire qu'il devait visiblement être. Lui, Jaden Yuki, le dernier, l'intrépide et rebelle fils de l'empereur Zen, celui que personne ne devait approcher sous peine de voir les deux aînés -surtout un- de la famille impériales vous tomber dessus, car "personne ne doit ébranler sa scolarité et il n'a besoin d'aucun de ses minables pour réussir". Le châtain pesta contre ses frères.

Si encore cela avait été à cause de son apparence : de son corps trop fin pour un garçon mais pas assez pour une femme, de ses cheveux hérissés contre sa volontés, de ses yeux noisettes qui virés au jaune quand il s'énervait; ou même de son caractère: maladroit, instable, enthousiasme, généreux et bien trop gentil pour un membre de la plus haute noblesse. Mais non, tout le rejet et la crainte, voir dégoût qu'il inspirait ne venait pas de lui, enfin pas directement, mais de sa famille. Ces imbéciles, certains que si on avait un seul ami moins gradé que soit celui-ci profiterai de vous.

Il se retient de laisser sortir un juron de sa bouche, et fit comme de rien n'était pendant qu'il rejoignait son cours. Il soupira, lui qui était si entouré à l'extérieur de ce lycée, ici il n'avait personne. Encore un soupir qui lui échappa.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et vient s'asseoir au deuxième rang à droite côté mur. Il déposa son sac au sol, sortit de quoi à écrire et attendit.

__Comme toujours, __pensa-t-il tristement.

Petit à petit les élèves entrèrent pour regagner leurs places et s'installèrent. Finalement ce fut le tour du professeur de biologie, de les rejoindre. Il commença son cours sans aucun changement d'origine.

Et Jaden continua à s'ennuyer, écoutant machinalement son devoir.

Or mi qu'à environ la moitié de l'heure, on toqua à la porte. L'éducateur hurla un "entrée" sonore, assez énervé d'être dérangé en plein cour. Son visage changea radicalement quand il vit qui s'incrustait. Le principal entra dans la pièce suivit d'un garçon. Il prit la parole avec un grand sourire hypocrite:

"Et bien, bonjour messieurs, mes dames!

_Bonjour Monsieur, répondirent évidement l'intégralité des élèves. __Reflex d'une noble éducation...__

_____Je suis ici car nous avons un nouvel élève. Il a été transféré pour raison politique.

_Super... soupira silencieusement l'exclu.

_C'est le prince du royaume de Lauch (1) , le troisième plus puissant après Origen(2) et le nôtre Memory (3). Allez Jesse-dono présentez-vous!"

L'appelé "Jesse" avança vers ses nouveaux camarades. Il était plutôt normal. Comme Jaden en faites. Sa carrure n'avait rien de bien exemplaire, son sourire était juste légèrement gêné sans vraiment d'arrogance...Il n'avait vraiment rien d'un prince. La seul chose qui pouvait choquait été ses cheveux bleu vert et ses yeux d'un profond émeraude. Rien de bien fabuleux en sommes. Certes, il avait quand même une certaine beauté, s'avoua quand même le châtain, mais c'était facilement surmontable.

__Et on dit les personnes de sang royale incroyables... Bien sûr...__

Il prit donc la parole:

"Enchanté, Je suis Jesse Anderson. J'espère passer une bonne année avec vous tous."

Les yeux de Jaden s'agrandirent, il avait dit ça avec tellement de...d'hypocrisie! On aurait dit lui! Finalement, peux-être que les princes avaient quelque chose en commun...

"Bon alors, reprit le principal, où va-t-on te mettre? Ha, je sais! Tu seras à côté du Prince Jaden Yuki!" Il se tourna vers lui. "Tu vois qui sait?" demanda-t-il enthousiasme.

"Absolument pas! Enfin sauf de nom," sourit grandement le bleutée.

Bizarrement, voir cette réplique sortir de la bouche d'une personne du même rang que soit faisait vraiment du bien.

"Bien, c'est le garçon au deuxième rang à droite. Jaden-dono!"

Le nommé se leva.

"Oui Monsieur.

_Vous prêterez vos livres à Jesse-dono et lui ferait visiter le lycée.

_Bien Monsieur." et il se rassit sans plus de considération.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil le nouveau s'approcher et le principal sortir. Le cours reprit pendant que l'autre s'installait à côté de lui. En le regardant de plus près il le trouvait vraiment pas mal, en faite.

"Yuki Jaden(4), yo Jesse!" salua gentiment en reprenant son vrai caractère le châtain et en lui tendant une main.

Le bleutée écarquilla les yeux. C'est dire qu'il venait de voir tout le long de son entrée un garçon froid et indifférent alors que là...C'était plus le contraire.

"Étrange__ garçon," __pensa-t-il en souriant. "__J'vais bien l'aimé!"__

"Salut" empoigna l'autre.

Ils se sourirent et commencèrent à discuter en chuchotant. Jaden apprit que Jesse avait dut venir dans ce lycée pour deux raison, la première est que son père connaissait bien la qualité de l'enseignement pour y avoir étudier et la deuxième était que ce même paternel avait une guerre à préparer contre Origen avec Memory. Ensuite, Jaden sut que dans ses anciens instituts, l'autre sang royale avait subit le même rejet que lui. Finalement ils se comprirent très facilement.

"En faite, Tu as des frères et sœurs?

_Oui, mais tu devrais le savoir, non?

_J'aime pas me mêler de la vie des autres, futur souverain ou pas.

_Ouais, j'ai deux frère, des jumeaux plus précisément, Yami et Yugi. Et toi?

_Une sœur, Blair mais elle est plus jeune que moi de quatre ans.

_Tien moi c'est le contraire..."

Les yeux de Jaden devinrent soudain plus sombres et le bleu ne voulut pas le perturber dans ses pensées. Il choisit plutôt de suivre un peu le cours, histoire d'avoir des brides.

Le jeune prince repensait à la seule personne qui avait osé s'approcher de lui. Une gentille fille de treize ans, les cheveux rosâtres et un sourire d'ange (5). Un jour, un de ses frères, Yami l'avait vu avec. Et le lendemain on l'avait retrouvée. Elle était là. Yugi l'avait pris dans ses bras cachant du mieux qu'il put l'image. Mais c'était trop tard. La marque était imprimée en lui. Ce sang... Cette tête. Vif et d'un coup sec. Le cadavre de son amie au sol. Sans aucunes explications. Depuis, Jaden s'était persuadé que c'était ses deux frères qui avait organisé ce crime. C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait plus aucune attache dans son lycée.

Il regarda Jesse. Mais un prince... Ça devait passer. Et il sourit.

**_**"C'est lui, Jaden, il est lui..."**_**

"Jesse tu as dit quelque chose?"

Le bleutée fit non de la tête. C'était son imagination.? Sûrement, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Et pourtant quand il se retourna encore vers Jesse :

**_**"Jaden...C'est lui..."**_**

Il stoppa net son geste. Non, décidément ce n'était pas que son imagination. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui parlait. Il regarda partout autour de lui sachant pourtant parfaitement que personne autour n'avait parler. Le bruit venait de lui. C'était lui qui émettait ce son. Ou plutôt cela venait de en lui. Il regarda encore le bleu et il l'entendit encore :

**_**"C'est lui...mon tueur...Jaden...Je veux le voir..."**_**

Il secoua la tête, étonnant son camarade. Qu'es-ce que c'était que ça? Un esprit?

"Excusez-moi Monsieur, appela Jaden.

_Oui ****Prince ****Yuki?

_Je me sens mal, puis-je me rendre à l'infirmerie?

_ Évidement! ****Prince ****Anderson accompagnait le, cela vous fera visiter!"finit le professeur l'air inquiet.

Jaden voulu vomir. Quel faux cul. En plus il appuyait bien sur les "****Princes****". Comme ci, cela allait lui apporter un mérite...Mais quel petit salopard.

Il se leva et quitta la classe suivit de l'autre sang royale. Après avoir fermer la porte, il se cala contre le mur et inspira un grand coup.

"Qu'es-ce que t'as en faite?" demanda le bleu.

Un grand sourire s'installa sur le visage du châtain.

"J'en avais juste marre d'entendre l'autre vieux schnock en fond!"

Les yeux du futur roi s'agrandirent étonné de voir son compagnon parler ainsi. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient été éduqué pour parler d'un langage extrêmement soutenu. Certes, il ne parlait lui même quand de rare occasion comme il le devrait mais voir qu'il n'était pas le "seul rebel" faisait toujours plaisir. Il se mit à rire.

"J'vois de quoi tu parles!"

**_**"Jo-...il est...lui...J-..."**_**

__"Encore...Jo quoi...Putain c'est quoi cette voix!"__

Il soupira.

"Dit Jesse, ça te dérange pas d'm'accompagner aux toilettes?

_T'en poses des questions à la con!"

Les deux se sourirent complices. Et se dirigèrent vers leur destination...Vite atteinte étant à peine au bout du couloir. Jaden y entra. Non pas pour faire ce que normalement on fait dans cet endroit mais pour comprendre en "paix"(6) ce qu'était cette voix.

"__Bon alors...C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE?"__

Il tomba contre la porte et respira profondément.

"Donc récapitulons...Un nouveau prince débarque au lycée. Et des que je voie ce même prince j'ai une espèce de petit voix zarbi version Astral (7) qui débarque en disant que c'est lui... Lui qui?Que?Quoi?Dont?Où?Par qui?Pour qui?Et avec qui? Trop de questions... Et d'ailleurs d'où qu'elle me vient cette voix? C'est moi qui devient schizophrène?"

Un rire le coupa. Il regarda en face de lui pour définir de qui venait ce bruit puis il se demanda si l'école n'avait pas installé de miroir dans les WC comme c'était la mode en ce moment. Puis il se dit qu'il n'était pourtant pas habillé de rouge aussi pétant et que ses yeux ne devaient par être jaunes. Ha...et aussi que les miroirs transparents ça n'existaient pas...

__"Attend...C'est quoi ÇA?"__

Jaden voulu crier mais le visiblement fantôme lui mit sa main sur la bouche pour l'y éviter.

**_**"Tu ne voudrais pas que Johan arrive et demande pourquoi tu cris?"**_**sourit-il.

Après maintes réflexions, le cadet châtain se détendit. Et regarda patient et inquiet l'autre "lui".

**_**"Dit moi, Jaden...Si je lâche ta main, tu ne vas pas crier?"**_**

Il fit non de la tête et l'aîné retira son membre.

**_**"Alors,**_**commença l'apparition, **_**tu ne te souviens pas de moi?**_**

_Je devrais? Demanda ironiquement Jaden.

**_**_Effectivement**_**, sourit-il confiant.

_Ha...Et donc vu que j'me souviens pas. Tu m'expliques?"

Le regard du fantôme s'étonna. Déjà la cadet ne semblait pas vraiment atteint par sa vue, ensuite il lui répondait avec beaucoup de sarcasmes et d'arrogance. Qu'il était loin de l'image qu'il s'était imaginé de lui en le voyant à ses trois ans... Que lui était-il bien arrivé pour qu'il tourne ainsi? Visiblement, beaucoup de choses ,cela l'attrista.

**_**"Tu as bien changé... Dire que tu étais si gentil et naïf..."**_**

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Qu'es-ce que t'en sais fantôme?" grogna le châtain.

Un petit sourire triste s'installa sur le visage du roi.

**_**"Disons...que je t'ai connu ainsi, **_**murmura t'il, **_**enfin, je suis Haou. Et sache le... Tu m'as promis quelque chose Jaden.**_**

_Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me mentes pas?

_**_**Rien, effectivement, **_**sourit Haou**_**. Juste ma parole, je crois?**_**

Jaden regarda les yeux de l'autre. Il voulait voir ce que pensait le fantôme. Il y cherchait une once de mensonge prouvant que l'esprit lui mentait. Ce qui l'aurait, il l'avoue, rassuré. Car cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien promis et donc ne devait rien à Haou. Pourtant, il dut se résigner à le croire. Son regard n'était on ne peut plus sincère.

"Je voie... Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai promis?" Soupira-t'il.

Le sourire de l'autre devient doux.

**_**"Tu m'a promis de me faire revoir celui qui m'a tué."**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**.**_**

**_**1_ Poireau en allemand... Tututu tuuute! cherchez pas!**_**

**_**2_ origine en catalan**_**

**_**3_ pour les incultes... mémoire en anglais**_**

**_**4_Failli écrire Jagan, ça s'arrange pas O_o**_**

**_**5_ inspi' de la "chose" dans Tsubasa**_**

**_**6_car c'est bien le seul endroit ou on l'est complètement!**_**

**_**7_Zexal attaque!**_**


	3. Chapitre II : Ficelle du meublage

**_**Oya,**_**

**_**Chers lecteurs, je sais que ce chapitre arrive bien plus vite que celui d'avant dont je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser -haha même ça c'est en retard -_-'- du retard et d'avoir fait une trèèèèèès fausse joie à Chris'. Mais l'explication est simple, je suis rentrée le jour de la sortit du chapitre 1 de vacances u_u'. Merci England, merci Ardèche merci Tarbes... Bon ok je me suis amusé quand même mais j'avais rien pour écrire et dessiner. Bref on s'en fout...**_**

**_**Brefouille, HEUREUSE DE TOUS VOUS REVOIR! Le chapitre a était écrit directement après avoir eu le premier tome du manga de Yu-gi-oh gx... D'ailleurs, vous y croyez, Jaden (ici Judai) à des monstres différents et tout les duels le sont aussi. Je me suis sentit super contente en le lisant et le résultat est ce chapitre. Puis le dernier joueur du grenier qui a bien tuer Yu-gi-oh DM et 5D's, merci d'avoir épargner GX! Quoi je suis méchante? Mais c'est ma série préféré la GX moi _! Ha et y a que j'ai enfin mon ordi et ma maison pour moi seule donc voilà que je sort mon petit bébé. ^^**_**

**_**Bonne lecture!**_**

**_**Merci à Luciole éteinte pour sa rewien!**_**

**_**Merci à Linkless-Rena-Chan pour son commentaire aussi =)**_**

**_**Merci à Sam pour la correction!**_**

**_**Pairing : Enfin, oui un tout petit peu de Jesse/Jaden et de Haou/Johan.**_**

**_**Disclamer : Waou, c'est pas à moi mais à Kazuki Takahashi. Y a des putains de trucs à la cons à dire -_-'**_**

****Enfant de l'oubli****

****Chapitre 2 : Ficelle du meublage****

**_**"Tu m'a promis de me faire revoir celui qui m'a tué."**_**

Jaden resta immobile. Il réfléchissait à un certain point. Si comme l'indiquait Haou il avait vraiment fait cette promesse -et en y repensant, étant enfant ça ne l'aurait pas étonné-, cela voulait dire que s'il lui était apparu aujourd'hui c'était par ce qu'il était capable maintenant de réaliser le vœu du roi. C'était tout ce qui a de plus logique. Ensuite, sachant que la seule chose qui différenciait les autres jours de celui-ci : était l'arrivée de Jesse...

« C'est Jesse qui t'as tué? » demanda simplement Jaden certain de la réponse.

Haou voulut rire de l'assurance de son hôte mais se retient au dernier moment.

«**_**Non, ce n'est pas Jesse-kun**_**, répondit-il avec un grand sourire amusé.

_Fous toi de ma gueule!

_**_**Même pas! **_**Rit finalement le roi.

_P'tain bah vas y, dit c'est qui!

_**_**C'est Jesse. **_**»

Jaden rattrapa son point à la volée. Taper un fantôme ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

« Je te jure que... ragea le châtain.

_**_**Calme-toi! **_**s'exclama content de lui l'autre. **_**En faite c'est pas Jesse...**_**

_Faut savoir!

_**_**Tout en étant Jesse! **_**»

Le cadet soupira bruyamment :

« Si t'étais un maître Yoda dans ta vie antérieur dit le tout de suite mais arrête de parler par énigme et va à l'évidence! »

Haou perdu vite son sourire. Il devient d'un coup plus dur. Ses yeux perdurent toutes lumières. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'un air grave. L'atmosphère autour d'eux devient froid, glacial. Le prince sentit ses membres tremblaient et la chaire de poule le gagnait. La personne face à lui n'était pas celle qu'il avait il y a quelques instants... Elle ressemblait bien plus...A ...l'homme, au cadavre dans...

« __Je m'en souviens... »__

Il devenait comme le cadavre, aussi froid et dure que l'imposait ce corps. Oui il paraissait reprendre le côté royale de sa dépouille ainsi que son aura. Jaden eu peur, vraiment.

« **_**Jesse n'est pas celui qui m'a tué, il est sa résurrection**_**, même sa voix avait changé, elle était descendu dans les graves et cela fit encore frissonnait le plus jeune. **_**Et comme toute personne, sa précédente incarnation dort en lui. C'est lui que je veux voir, Johan Anderson. »**_**

Jaden ne sut absolument pas quoi répondre. Son esprit restait figé et son corps dans le même état. Il était sûr que s'il bougeait, Haou le tuerait. Il savait que c'était idiot, l'esprit avait besoin de lui vivant. Pourtant, il était trop effrayé. Jamais, il n'avait été ainsi pourtant.

Le fantôme sourit tendrement tout en gardant sa prestance.

« **_**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Jaden...Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, au contraire, je ferai tout pour ton bonheur... »**_**

Évidement, le prince ne sut pas comment réagir alors bêtement il rougit perdant d'un coup toute crainte envers l'esprit remplaçant cela par un sentiment étrange. Un grand mélange d'émotions le traversait.

« Je...te...ren...as... »

Cette phrase pourquoi cela lui faisait-il ressentir autant...Pourquoi ce sentait-il si bien? « __Je ferai tout pour ton bonheur » __pourquoi avait-il dit une telle phrase? Ce n'était pas sensé être lui qui devait réaliser son vœu? Pourquoi alors?

« Haou...je ne...te... »

Et...et pire, pourquoi cette simple phrase...Cette simple réplique le mettait-il dans cette état. Pourquoi il lui semblait que cette phrase, il avait voulut l'entendre depuis toujours... Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il essaya de se retenir, vainement, il pleura sous les yeux surpris de Haou. Oui, ces petits mots, depuis cet instant, cette révélation maudite.

« **_**Ja- JADEN? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? **_**S'inquiéta le roi.**_**Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal! Ça fait milles ans que j'étais enfermé alors je dois sûrement avoir perdu de ma sociabilité! Ou peut-être suis-je devenu maladroit, Jaden je suis désolé. Dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a! HAAA! J'suis désolé! »**_**

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage du sang royal, il se mit à rire franchement. Le millénaire l'observa déboussolé.

« **_**Euh...T'es triste ou tu te fous de moi? »**_**

Le rire du cadet redoubla.

« Nan...C'est juste- » il se coupa pour rire.

Haou attendit donc qu'il se calme, patient mais inquiet.

« C'est juste que...tu m'as rappelé quelque chose et que...t'es vachement mignon quand tu t'inquiètes! Hé hé!

_**_**HEIN? » **_**S'écrit l'esprit.

Jaden se releva en enlevant le peu de poussière qui s'était installé sur son uniforme scolaire. Il regarda l'esprit et demanda.

« Alors, on y va? Jesse ne va pas nous attendre une heure! »

Haou acquiesça pris de court. Le plus jeune ouvrit la porte puis l'autre pour retourner dans le couloir. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où était le bleuté. Il ricana en le voyant endormi contre le mur. Son humeur ayant grimpé d'un coup. Il alla réveiller le bel endormi mais se reprit et posa une dernière question.

« En faites, je fais comment pour faire en sorte que tu vois ton Jesse? »

Le roi sembla réfléchir un instant puis il sourit au prince.

**_**« Je n'sais pas! »**_**

Les yeux du petit châtain virèrent aux jaunes un bref instant et Haou crut rêver.

« Donc, tu sers à rien... » soupira–t' il pour lui même.

L'aîné gonfla les joues, se sentant insulté. Et Jaden se pencha vers Jesse pour lui secouer l'épaule. Doucement, les pupilles du bleuté s'ouvrirent. Et les deux doubles purent revoir leurs couleurs. Dire que le plus jeune ne l'avait pas remarqué... Ces bleus renversant qui traversaient des abîmes de verts d'eaux aussi clairs qu'avant la tempête. Cet arc-en-ciel froid lui faisait penser à une abysse. Il ne faut jamais plonger dans ce genre d'endroit, on ne ressortait jamais de ce genre de chose. Le prince se sentait absorbé. Pourtant, malgré cette envie forte de céder, il se rattrapa en entendant le roi sangloter. Il tourna un vif regard vers lui et décida qu'il n'avait aucun droit, ni de le consoler ni de lui demander la cause de ses larmes. Au lieu de cela, il sourit au bleuté encore ensuqué.

Jesse comprit alors où il était et soupira en rougissant.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu dormir hier, on est arrivé tôt ce matin et j'ai directement du venir ici.

_Je connais ça, grogna le châtain se rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. »

Les deux imaginèrent facilement ce qui passait dans la tête de l'autre.

« En faite, tu connais la ville?

_Et comment? J'suis jamais sorti de la mienne! rit sans joie le futur roi.

_Bah si tu veux je te fais visiter Samedi prochain, ça te dit? En plus je dois rejoindre Yubel à-

_Sérieux? Coupa l'autre.

_Bah ouais. »

Jesse eu un franc sourire qui fit monter le rouge à Jaden, il n'y était pas habitué du tout.

« Bah, tu me rejoindra devant le palais, ok?

_Ouais, merci Jaden sérieux, j'aurai pas supporté avoir un lèche botte comme guide! »

Le bleu vira au cramoisi en se rendant compte de la porté de ses paroles.

« Ou...Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ok? »

Le châtain hocha un sourcil sans comprendre, qui avait-il de gênant dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se releva du sol et tendit une main que l'autre attrapa.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gène? »

Haou pouffa derrière eux, décidément, il avait peut-être perdu le petit et mignon Jaden en une décennie mais il avait franchement était remplacé par le jeune rebelle irrespectueux et direct. Il adora cette facette de la personnalité du châtain : pour une personne impériale dire la vérité en face était un grand défaut mais surtout un énorme atout pour trouvé des alliés puissants, les gens n'aiment pas ceux qui mentent.

« Et bien, je ne devrais pas penser ainsi des gens... répondit timidement le prince bleu.

_Peut-être que si eux pensaient à nous comme des êtres humains on pourrait les considérer comme autres choses que des sous merdes, rétorqua le châtain, un peu irrité de voir cette réflexion venir de son -il le voulait de plus en plus- futur ami.

_Pas faux. »

Il se releva pour finir face à Jaden.

« Mais on ne devrait jamais insulter ses sujets, car il y a de toutes façons toujours du bon en chaque personne alors pourquoi ne voir que leurs torts? »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ils s'observaient cherchant le fond des pensées de l'autre. Le prince de Memories cherchant le mensonge en ses paroles ne trouva qu'une sincérité sans borne. Et celui de Lauch en voulant voir l'accord ne trouva qu'une incertitude. Il se demanda alors de quoi Jaden avait peur en rejetant ainsi les civiles. Petit à petit, il lui semblait qu'au fond de lui, il se posait un défi de le découvrir.

Haou se perdit dans ses songes. Cette scène... Celle qui se passait face à lui... Elle était si semblable à la sienne...

__« Putain! Tu crois pas que ce petit con de bourge pouvait pas le dire clairement que sa nourriture était pourri! Non il faut qu'il fasse un grand sourire et ne dissimulent en rien son dégoût Sale connard d'hypocrite! FAIRE PLEURER AINSI SHO! »__

__L'autre soupira. Il était sortit après l'empereur pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Et la cause l'avait certes étonnée mais il l'avait surtout comprise. Il mit une main sur l'épaule du gouverneur.__

__« Quoi!__

___Calme-toi.__

___Et pourquoi? HEIN? POURQUOI?__

___Parce que de 1 c'est ridicule et de 2 tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter cet homme!__

___J'AI TOUT LES DROITS! __****TOUS****__! »__

__Johan lui mit une gifle.__

__« Tu n'auras jamais tout les droits et surtout pas celui d'insulter quelqu'un pour aussi peu. »__

__Le roi châtain le regarda un moment puis il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.__

__« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu le défends, soupira-t' il.__

___Car c'est un de tes sujets et qu'on ne devrait jamais insulter ses sujets, car il y a de toutes façons toujours du bon en chaque personne alors pourquoi ne voir que leurs torts? Hein J- »__

Il sortit soudain de ses songes en voyant son protégé se mettre à rire légèrement.

« **_**Comme moi à l'époque... **_**» pensa-t' il. « **_**Et là j'en suis sûr il va dire... »**_**

Jaden et Haou ouvrirent ensemble la bouche et dirent:

«****T'as vraiment l'air d'avoir la foi en tout toi! C'est mignon, j'aime ça! ****»

Haou vit le châtain tourner les yeux vers lui l'air effrayé. Il ne savait pas à quoi pensait sa résurrection mais en avait une bref idée. Il détourna les yeux et un air à la fois triste et énervé vint s'installer sur son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre. Normalement, Jesse rougirai et regardera Jaden avec un petit air surpris puis il rira d'un rit si mélodieux que l'autre répondra d'un semblable en écho.

Tout cela se passa parfaitement... Haou eu envie de vomir.

Jaden lui avait quasiment oublié son fantôme quand il proposa à l'autre:

« On retourne en classe?

_Vaudrait mieux, ouais... »

« **_**C'était... idem... »**_**

**_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_**


	4. Chapitre III : Nations

_**Oya,**_

_**Hoho ! Non ce chapitre ne m'a JAMAIS été soufflé par Hetalia, quelle idée... Bon ok, c'est un gros fourrage d'Hetalia... Mais j'y peu rien, je m'en suis rendu compte qu'à la partie Jaden+Haou+Jack ! Puis merde, inclinez-vous pour ce chapitre que j'ai écrit à moitié shootée pour vous tous ! Oui j'aurais pu écrire du Tsubasa, MW ou Damnés... Ou même TPIT ! Mais bon... Non c'est EDLO qui s'est écrit ! Et je suis quand même contente de pouvoir vous sortir un chapitre. D'ailleurs qui n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler de bon... Enfin je me rattraperais ! Je vous le jure ! **_

_**Sinon, apparition de Jack et Yusei dans ce chapitre. **_

_**Merci à Linkless-Rena-chan, Tanusi et Tsuki-neesan pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Merci à Tsuki-neesan pour la correction**_

_**Pairing : Euh... Rien dans ce chapitre...**_

_**Disclamer : Ce manga n'est pas à moi ! Mais à Kazuki Takashi... Quelle chose incroyable xD !**_

**Enfants de l'oubli**

**Chapitre 3 : Nations**

Jesse s'écroula sur son lit. Il se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il en venait même à se demander comment il avait pu tenir tout ce jour. Ses paupières luttaient pour se fermer. Sa vue était troublée et il sentait la tête lui tourner. En plus, il fallait dire que sa journée n'avait pas été de tout repos... Il arrivait tôt le matin dans ce nouveau royaume, et à peine là, envoyé à l'école. Ensuite, il avait rencontré l'autre grand prince de son époque, Jaden Yuki, fils de l'empereur Zen. Garçon assez étrange d'ailleurs... Il lui semblait vraiment gentil mais aussi très... Déçu de l'homme. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'étaler sur ce garçon : il pensait qu'il en aurait pour plus de deux heures pour expliquer toutes ses pensées sur lui, même si la plus présente était une impression de déjà vu.

Il sourit amusé en repensant à la visite guidée du lycée que lui avait fait faire le châtain. Le jeune prince avait été tout excité et très agréable. Comme quoi, il avait eu raison de croire que l'image qu'il donnait de lui en cours était fausse. Oh non, il s'étalait encore...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Jesse-san ? Je peux entrer ?

_Entre Yusei."

Un jeune garçon brun aux reflets ors vînt dans la pièce. Il afficha un franc sourire à son souverain et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant patiemment.

Le futur roi souleva son buste pour voir son ami en face. Il soupira, sachant parfaitement ce que l'autre voulait.

"C'est bon, j'vais te raconter..."

Le pré-adolescent se dirigea vite tout content vers son ainé et grimpa sur le lit en se posant en tailleur à ses côtés. Jesse se mit donc à raconter sa journée sous le regard intéressé et les questions du petit. Cette scène se répétait tous les soirs, à peu près à la même heure. C'était le seul moment où le prince était seul et que Yusei avait autorisation de se balader dans le domaine. Donc, ils se retrouvaient. Le garçon bénit les dieux de Lauch et le prince du royaume. L'un pour l'autre, ils étaient les deux seuls qui se comprenaient vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus de très grands amis, d'ailleurs.

"Tu l'aimes bien ton Jaden ?

_Il a l'air sympa. Un peu survolté, mais sympa."

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du brun.

"Tu me le montreras ? C'est la première fois que tu parles comme ça de quelqu'un de l'extérieur !

_De toute façon tu le rencontreras, il sera à la cérémonie d'alliance.

_C'est celle où je dois embrasser le bénit de ce pays, c'est ça ?

_Oui."

Jesse se retient rapidement de penser qu'obliger un enfant à perdre son premier baiser ainsi était vraiment pourri. Même s'il est vrai que les bénits, ceux marqués d'un tatouage d'ailes dans le dos à la naissance, étaient créés pour représenter les pays et que rien de mieux que le baiser pourrait signifier l'union, c'était méchant. Et Yusei ne méritait pas de perdre son premier baiser ainsi.

"Jesse, ça va ?"

Le bleuté se secoua la tête pour reprendre des idées saines.

"Oui, oui, je suis juste fatigué.

_Tu veux que je te laisse ?

_Non, non ! On continue de parler."

Et finalement, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Ayant parlé jusqu'à tard le soir...

.

.

Jaden s'allongea sur son lit. Il se sentait épuisé. Complètement. Peut-être qu'avoir fait la visite du lycée à Jesse en était la cause, et pourtant, il en doutait. Non, en fait, il savait parfaitement que s'il se disait cela, il se mentirait. C'était comme toujours les imbéciles hypocrites qui l'avaient épuisé. Comment montrer son vrai visage, alors qu'avec une attitude dite "correcte" on passait déjà pour le rebelle de service ? Que cela pouvait être chiant de jouer une telle comédie. Il soupira, lassé.

Puis on toqua à sa porte. Il devina sans peine qui était celui qui le dérangeait.

"Jack-kun, tu peux entrer !"

La porte coulissa doucement tout en émettant un grincement extrêmement frustrant. Derrière, un petit garçon de dix, douze ans le regardait l'air un peu inquiet. Il était si petit et frêle qu'il faisait penser à une petite chose sur le point de se briser. Ses vêtements de nuit étaient à peine garnis, une longue robe blanche ornée du fil de soie or dessinant un petit tournesol aussi inoffensif que lui. Ses cheveux, bien que dans une coiffure incroyable, semblaient aussi doux qu'une fourrure de lapin. Et ses yeux, grands, fiers et nobles qui le regardaient fixement de ce violet argenté qui serait plus tard sa plus importante arme de persuasion.

Il était celui élu des dieux pour représenter la plus grande nation de cette ère, celui qui dirigerait dans l'ombre tout son pays, le deuxième symbole à gagner après l'empereur : lui. Et malgré ses seulement dix ans, il deviendrait vite adulte. Jaden croyait en lui.

_**"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Haou, curieux.**_

__Jaden sourit doucement et souffla à son esprit de compagnie :

"Le représentant de notre nation, Jack Atlas. De son nom de pays, Memory.

__**Alors c'est lui qui a succédé à Ryo-san..."**_

Le châtain hocha la tête, ayant déjà entendu parlé de l'ex-représentant. Un homme puissant qui ne vieillissait plus depuis ses vingt-trois ans.

"Jack-kun, tu peux venir à l'intérieur, tu sais."

Le petit blond s'autorisa l'entrée tout en refermant la porte et en s'appuyant dessus. Il regarda fixement devant lui, comme attiré par quelque chose. Mais il restait silencieux, ayant peur de dire une bêtise.

"Jack ?"

Il rougit en détournant le regard et s'approcha.

"Jaden-san, comment vous dire..."

Le châtain se sentit mal.

"Par pitié, tutoie-moi."

Le visage du cadet prit encore des couleurs, il n'était pas habitué à parler à ce prince-ci. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé lui parler. Il lui paraissait si différent de toutes les autres personnes qui l'entouraient, le choyaient, le consolaient, s'occupaient de lui. Il semblait le considérer juste comme n'importe qui d'autre. Et le pré-adolescent avait un peu de mal à prévoir ses réactions, ce qui lui faisait un peu peur, il fallait l'avouer.

"B-bien..."

Seulement, il y avait aujourd'hui un truc d'étrange chez lui. Et il devait savoir ce que c'était. Il sentait en son petit être de nation qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche en ce personnage.

"Et bien... Ja-Jaden-sama... Est-ce q-que vous..."

L'ainé pencha la tête en attendant patiemment la fin de la phrase du plus jeune.

"Euh... De-... Comment... tome..."

Jaden soupira. Mais qu'est-ce que ce gosse voulait lui dire ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le sortir naturellement ? Il l'avait bien vu engueuler ses frères... Alors pourquoi avec lui, il semblait si... Si fragile. Il prit une grande inspiration et sourit.

"Tu sais, je ne mords pas, tu peux accoucher ce que tu veux me dire ?"

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent en grands. "Accoucher"... "Accoucher" ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce langage ? Comment une élite pouvait parler ainsi ? Bon sang, mais qui était ce prince pour s'autoriser ce genre de comportement !

Jaden remarqua le trouble de l'autre et se mit à rire, attendri. Il se rapprocha du cadet et lui fit un grand sourire, sincère cette fois.

Jack ne comprenait pas la personne en face de lui, pourquoi riait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait qui mérite ce comportement ? Il ne comprenait rien !

Le châtain passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond et lui expliqua.

"Je trouve juste ta réaction adorable, je parie que tu n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un utiliser l'expression "accouche ce que tu as à dire", pas vrai ?"

Le petit fit non de la tête.

"Tu as toujours été entouré de personnes qui prenaient soin de toi sans jamais te poser de questions, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis, hein ?"

Jack ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Certes, il n'avait jamais connu d'autres personnes que la haute société, mais c'était normal pour leur rang, non ? Et avoir un ami... Personne ne s'intéressait à lui de toute façon.

"Je le savais, dit tout fier le châtain. Tu sais quoi ?" Il le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux marrons profonds si étrangement vivant... Si changeant des autres ternes. "J'étais exactement comme toi avant de connaître Yubel ! Puis, la première fois qu'elle m'a vu, elle est venu vers moi et m'a dit Tu ressembles à un zombie, tu sais ? C'est pas en gardant un visage si faux que tu apprendras à sourire. et depuis, bah, je suis un très bon ami avec elle."

Le blond l'écoutait, mine de rien quelque peu intéressé par l'histoire du plus vieux. Elle était différente de ce qu'il entendait habituellement et le caractère enflammé que commencer à dévoiler l'adolescent le charmait. Il aimerait bien l'avoir comme ami. Peut-être que son quotidien changerait un peu ?

"Dis Jack-kun, ça te dirais de venir en ville avec moi et Jesse samedi ? Je dois lui faire visiter la cité ! Et puis comme ça tu sortiras du château, non ?"

Le plus jeune le scruta un instant puis détourna les yeux pour les poser dans le vide. Il réfléchit un instant puis sourit sincèrement, un tout petit sourire.

"Par contre." Jack, Jaden et Haou remarquèrent tous les trous que le petit blond semblait prendre un peu plus d'assurance. "Il vient ?" dit-il en désignant le fantôme.

Les deux châtains blanchirent.

"De qui tu parles ?

_Bah, de la personne identique à toi, derrière."

Haou s'approcha de sa résurrection et fit un sourire crispé. Ce gamin pouvait le voir ? Mais il n'était pas censé être vu que par Jaden ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela encore !

"_**Tu me vois ?"**_

La gamin le regarda sans comprendre, puis il demanda à Jaden :

"Qu'est-ce que Da wakun wi. veut dire ?"

Jaden se tourna vers son esprit, il lui fit signe de répéter.

"_**Tu me vois ?"**_

Jack ne sembla pas analyser la phrase. Haou soupira, il devait le voir mais pas le comprendre. Mais déjà l'apercevoir et l'entendre était quelque chose de vraiment dur pour un être humain. Quoique, ce gosse était une nation. Mais même, une nation n'a d'ordinaire que la force magique pour voir les esprits en forme floue. Ou peut-être que le gamin pouvait le voir car il était vraiment lié à l'un des descendants de son pays.

_**"Jaden, demande lui s'il a déjà vu d'autres personnes comme moi."**_

Le jeune châtain acquiesça.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des gens comme Haou ?

_Haou, c'est le monsieur ?

_Oui.

_Bah, oui, mais souvent, ce sont les doubles de personnes qui meurent deux ou trois jours après."

Jaden et Haou hallucinèrent : il voyait les morts se préparer à partir au ciel, en gros ? Qu'est-ce que ce gosse devrait être puissant plus tard ! Surtout s'il maitrisait ses pouvoirs.

Jack rougit :

"C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te parler..."

Jaden hocha la tête.

"Je vois, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas mourir.

_Bien... soupira la nation.

_J'ai juste promis à Haou de lui faire revoir la personne qui l'a tué."

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent encore. Pourquoi revoir une personne qui vous a assassiné, et surtout comment ?

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	5. Chapitre IV : Le regard du proche

_**Oya!**_

_**Je m'excuse de vous donner si tardivement ce chapitre! Oh si vous savez comme j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire! Mais c'est bon :D! J'ai enfin eu la volonté de dieu Byakuran-sama avec moi pour l'écrire! Et vous pouvez dire merci à Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep! La moitié du chapitre m'a été soufflé pendant que j'y joué tout à l'heure xD! Enfin je suis pas forcement sûre de la qualité de ce chapitre mais bon... Je suis profondément heureuse de vous l'offrir! Même ci ça fait longtemps j'éspère que vous répondrait tous présent pour le lire! J'ai vraiment essayer de faire un bon chapitre. Pour la correction .. Je me suis relise et on m'a relu mais ma correctrice n'est pas passé donc je m'excuse des fautes présentes! **_

_**Pour raconter un peu ma vie comme d'habitude xD! C'est en particulier la scène de la première rencontre entre Aqua et Vanitas qui m'a poussé à écrire le dernier passage à la fin du chapitre. C'est en quelques sortes pour ça que Johan a un caractère si Vanitassien xD! Puis j'ai eu l'idée de son rang de "Chevalier" avec Code Geass, Suzaku. J'ai revu la série il y a trois jours sur manga et j'ai eu envie de hurler : mon dieu les voix françaises... Lelouch a une voix de tapette O.o! Enfin niveaux voix vf c'est celles de Bleach les pire : Ichigo tapette, Hichigo triple-tapette et Grimmjow tafiole. **_

_**Bonnes fêtes!**_

_**Bref, bon chapitres à tous! **_

_**Ecoutez **__**www . Youtube watch ? V = P40r2rEzBQY&list = FLN93 er- (retirer les espaces) pendant le chapitre c'est la chanson qui m'a inspiré!**_

_**Merci à Claire-san pour ses rewiens!**_

_**Merci à Chrisandersenyuki pour sa rewien!**_

_**Merci à Linkless-Rena-chan pour ses rewiens!**_

_**Et pour finir merci àTanusi!**_

_**Pairing : Haou Judai x Yami Johan**_

_**Disclamer : Yu-gi-oh gx n' est pas à moi mais à Kazuki Takashi... Dommage... Je voulais peloter Jesse moi T-T**_

**Enfants de l'oubli**

**Chapitre 4 : Le regard du proche**

"Allez père, faites un petit effort!" insista Jaden voulant éperdument arriver à ses fins et sachant qu'il y parviendra coûte que coûte.

Jack regarda son aîné s'agiter devant l'empereur Le châtain brassait beaucoup d'air avec ses bras et persistait depuis vingt minutes, maintenant, pour obtenir raison alors que lui restait en retrait souhaitant de toutes ses forces que le vieux homme donne sa permission. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait vraiment quelque chose, et il serait vraiment irrité si on ne lui accordait pas.

"Non Jaden! Hors de question que tu mènes **Memory **dehors!"

Le plus jeune de la pièce tiqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester être nommer par son "nom" si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Il lui semblait qu'accepter de se voir accoutrait de ce mot voudrait dire qu'il acceptait qu'on lui retire toutes ses libertés humaines, qu'il ne pourrait plus penser seul, apprécier par lui même et surtout aimer pleinement sans être influencé par la pensée de son peuple... Il refusait de se laisser mener, et il réalisait à peine maintenant que c'était exactement en continuant à agir comme il le faisait qu'il oublierait son lui humain. Jack allait se rebeller! Il se posa fièrement aux côtés du prince.

"S'il vous plait mon seigneur, j'aimerai pour une fois seulement faire une légère balade aux côtés du prince Yuki et du prince Anderson. Cela pourrait me détendre et me permettre de découvrir un peu mieux la riche culture de mon peuple.

_Jack!" s'écria heureux le châtain.

Le vieux homme qui s'était préparé à riposter à son fils se figea. Il fallait dire que l'on voyait rarement Jack parlait, et encore plus, demandait quelque chose. Ses yeux argents dérivèrent vers son fils. Un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage ridé. Ce petit garnement, vraiment, il avait beau être le pire des voyous qu'on lui ait donné comme prince – car pour sauter par la fenêtre en plein repas familial juste pour rejoindre une _amie_ à l'heure, il faut l'être- , il avait surtout le plus grand coeur et charisme qui lui ait été donné de voir et cela lui serait presque normal de déshériter ses autres enfants pour le laisser accéder au trône. Sauf que les deux autres candidats étaient mieux vu des nobles et savait se tenir en publique contrairement à lui... Enfin, ceci était un autre sujet.

L'empereur s'apprêta à accepter quand quelque chose le marqua.

"Le prince Anderson viendrait avec vous?

_Oui père/mon seigneur!" répondirent d'une même voix les deux cadets.

D-Déjà? Décidément son fils le surprendrai toujours. Il avait discuté avec le roi Lauch, il y avait à peine trois heures sur une possible union entre les deux princes... Mais que c'est deux là deviennent aussi...aussi vite ami. Ils étaient vraiment incroyables. Comme d'habitude, ils surpassaient leurs pères à ce niveau-là. Jaden avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial pour attirer les gens vers lui. Et, d'après l'autre roi, son fils ressemblait beaucoup au sien par ce don.

"Hé bien, Jaden, Jack c'est d'accord.

_Gotcha!" s'exclama le châtain en enlaçant le petit blond qui sourit timidement.

* * *

><p>Jesse l'observa un instant. Ses cheveux châtains en piques, se mêlait dans une coupe ahurissante. Son col blanchâtre se pliait légèrement sur la veste rougeâtre en soie. Celle-ci tombait légèrement sur un pantalon sombre qui s'enfonçait dans des bottes de cuir lui arrivant à la moitié du mollet. Ses yeux châtains fixaient dignement son sac beige à peine brodé. Il était quelqu'un de simple. Pour son rang et même pour toutes la hiérarchie des nobles, il semblait être habillé et coiffé comme un simple notaire. Le bleuté en venait à se demander comment l'empereur de Memory acceptait de voir son fils si peu habillé. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, et au vu du caractère que Jaden lui avait montré en privé, tout s'expliquait.<p>

"En fait Jesse, ça te déranges si quelqu'un d'autre vient avec nous?

_Un garde?" s'exclama brusquement le bleu écoeuré.

Jaden se mit à rire, et quel rire. Doux et précieux, comme la première étoile de la nuit.

Une douleur passa dans le cerveau du prince.

"Non non! C'est juste notre représentant -tu sais l'homme censé représentait notre nation?- et une amie à moi..." Jaden le fixait l'air un peu inquiet de sa réponse.

Sauf que Jesse se rendit compte que lui aussi il devait demander si Yusei pouvait venir ou pas.

"En parlant de gens qui s'invite... J'aimerai aussi prendre ma nation avec moi. Ça te dérange?"

Le prince châtain lui fit un immense sourire. Une autre douleur traversa le crâne de Jesse, plus forte cette fois. Il se mit la main sur la tête pour essayer de la canaliser.

"Jesse...? Oy Jesse ça va?"

Le prince ressentit une autre décharge. Bon sang, c'était quoi ça? Il se plia encore au contact de la main de Jaden. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans une salle d'étude personnelle. Un gémissement de douleur le parcouru. Il essaya de relever la tête pour sourire et rassurer le châtain mais la seule chose qu'il put faire c'est voir que sa vision était doublée et se déformait en plus. Le prince Yuki lui apparaissait en double. L'un tout à fait normale et l'autre habillé de noir et aux yeux ors. Il resta un instant ainsi souffrant et la respiration douloureuse sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici. Il savait juste qu'il avait mal, que les mains du prince le brûlaient, que son regard le perçait et que sa voix le tuait.

"Argn..." gémit-il.

Il croisa le regard noisette de Jaden.

"_J'aime son regard_" fut sa dernière pensée alors qu'il s'écrasa sur l'autre prince.

_"Johan! Johan! Attend-moi!"_

_ Le jeune homme bleuté se retourna pour observer la personne qui l'appelait Un franc sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il reconnu l'homme en face de lui, mal grès que celui-ci soit __un flou de pixel rougeâtre. L'homme bleu passa une main sur la joue de l'autre dont un rire s'échappa. Jesse flotta à côté de deux pour mieux les voir. _

Attend, je flotte?

_ Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne voyait pas son corps. Enfin ci, c'était ce johan qui le contrôlait. Lui il n'avait plus rien, juste un semblant de vent le poursuivait quand il bougeait mais aucune apparence visible. Il devait rêver. C'était surement juste ça un rêve. Il reporta son attention vers son lui et l'autre et finit même par se rapprocher._

_ "Tu resteras avec moi?" demanda le pixel rouge_

_ Un long soupir s'échappa du bleuté puis il se pinça la lèvre inférieur._

_ "Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider..."_

_ Le plus petit pris la main de l'autre et la serra._

_ "Je sais, je sais... Mais... Je ne veux pas mourir sans toi" il ravala un sanglot. "Est-ce égoïste?"_

_ Johan serra à son tour la main de l'autre et posa sa deuxième sur la joue libre. Il rapprocha leurs visage et observa son regard. L'image du châtain put enfin se dessiner. Le jeune homme se fit mince, élégant et vraiment sobre. _

Jaden?

_Non, il n'avait pas le même regard. Celui-ci était or presque ambré sur les contours. Bien différentes de celles noisettes de son châtain. Il remarqua alors que Johan aussi n'avait pas les même yeux. L'un semblait tourné entre les jaunes et les oranges foncés alors que l'autre ressemblait à une mer de tempête verdâtre. _

_ "Ce n'est pas égoïste... Tu vas faire l'exploit de ce monde, c'est la moindre des chose que de t'offrir l'amour à tes côtés!"_

_ Jesse se vit alors embrasser furieusement le sosie de Jaden. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Il sentit même ses joues se colorer un peu. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? _

_ Jaden bis se détacha doucement et repris son souffle avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre._

Il répond? Bon dieu mais de quoi je rêve moi?

_"Chevalier Johan! Qu'est-ce que vous osez faire à notre roi?"_

_ Jesse n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir la personne qui venait d'arriver; sa vision devient embrumée._

"Jesse!" hurla Jaden alors que le bleuté tombait inconscient dans ses bras.

Haou observa Jesse s'effondrer. Un sentiment étrange monta en lui. Quelque chose de chaud et froid à la fois, une sensation douloureuse et appréciable .. Un ressentit pour le moins étrange l'envahissait. Il fixa le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Et si...et si Johan était là? Et si il essayait de lui dire qu'il était là. Qu'il pouvait le voir et l'entendre? Non c'était impossible. Pourtant il voulait y croire. Il voulait s'assurer que la sensation masochiste qu'il ressentait signifiait sa présence.

"Haou! Fais quelque chose! Dit-moi pourquoi il s'est évanoui!" appela le prince l'air profondément inquiet.

Le roi sursauta. Et observa son hôte avec un regard un peu perdu.

"_**Je ne sais pas...**_"

Jaden le regarda avec un visage rempli d'effroi. Il recommença à secouer Jesse en l'appelant.

Mais un bras le stoppa, celui du prince de Lauch. Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage du châtain. Mais il le perdit immédiatement après. Ses yeux. Il n'avait pas ses yeux.

_Il a les siens._

L'homme se releva. Ses mèches bleutées tombaient sur ses yeux. Elles assombrissaient son visage à peine bronzé jusqu'à cacher complètement son regard. Le sourire de l'habituel Jesse avait disparut. Une aura sombre semblait l'entourait. On voyait presque la matière de ses ondes. Jaden en frissonna alors qu'elle le frôlait à peine. Il sembla au prince qu'une tenu noir recouvrait le corps du bleuté mais l'uniforme était pourtant toujours là. Comme une image à laquelle on aurait posé une deuxième transparente.

"_**Judai,**_" sa voix était grave et plus autoritaire. Pourtant elle avait les même sonorités que celle de Jesse mais quelque chose de différent la contrôlait. C'était plus impérial, plus puissant.

"_**Johan,**_" Haou avait répondu de paire. La même intonation froide et directe, supérieur. Jaden l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi et il se demanda s'il avait en lui la capacité de parler de la même façon.

Un grand sourire parcourra le visage du bleuté. Jaden ne sut pas identifier l'émotion qu'il contenait.

"_**Alors tu es vraiment là...**_"on put voir sa tête se lever légèrement et son oeuil droit se découvrir. La tempête croisa la noisette. "_** Je ne te vois pas **_**my dear.**_**..**_"

Jaden trembla. C'était si profond. Il avait même l'impression que ce regard le transperçait.

"_**Je sais.**_" murmura Haou.

Le sourire de Johan disparut. Il se mordit la lèvre et frappa son poing contre le mur. Un petit cratère s'y forma.

"_**Tu essaies encore... Tu m'échappes... TU VEUX ENCORE M'ABANDONNER?"**_ finit-il par hurler. "_**TU ESSAIES ENCORE DE M'OFFRIR UN ESPOIR POUR DISPARAÎTRE ENSUITE? TU VAS ME JOUER LE COUP COMBIEN DE FOIS HAOU YUKI JUDAI? COMBIEN?"**_

Johan s'était rapproché de Jaden. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Un de ses sourires mauvais qu'on voyait sur les esclaves lors d'une révolte.

_**"Je ne te laisserai pas faire... Cette fois je tuerai ton âme avec et je m'éliminerai pour de bon ensuite..."**_

Il délirait? Et Haou qui bougeait pas derrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il se fabriquait? Et ce cinglé qui s'approchait encore.

La main de Johan caressa sa joue. Un frisson de peur parcourut Jaden. Enfin, il se forçait à croire ainsi. Car la vérité était tout autre.

"_**Tu me laisseras faire...**_"Sa voix était devenu plus profonde encore carrément sensuelle. "_**Ne, **_**my dear**_**?"**_

Un léger soupir d'aise s'échappa d'Haou et Jaden put en déduire que le roi sentait les même chose que lui.

Johan se recula d'un coup, il mit sa main sur son crâne et se retient de gémir de douleur.

"_**Non pas déjà!"**_

Il se retourna d'un seul coup et embrassa furtivement Jaden.

"_**On se retrouvera..."**_

Le corps de Jesse s'écroula une deuxième fois sur Jaden. Les jambes du châtain tremblaient. Il posa sa main sur la table et l'autre contre la hanche du bleuté pour le rattraper et réussit brillamment à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui. Jesse à genoux, la tête sur les siens et les bras pendant, il soupira, son être toujours tremblant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

_** Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	6. Chapitre V : Baisers

_**Oya,**_

_**Bon, comme toujours longtemps après celui d'avant mais il est là au bout d'un moment, hein? J'y peux rien si j'ai des vagues d'inspiration! Bon, ok...Là j'ai une grosse vague...Pour avoir écrit des truc en deux jours même courts... Bref, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre plaira. J'vous laisse beaucoup en plan à la fin mais comme d'hab' quoi! Bon, j'aimerais aussi que si des gens me lisent, ils se manifestent! Je n'appelle pas à la review mais c'est toujours sympa... J'aime bien voir si les gens aiment ou pas. C'est sympa pour les auteurs. Allez, bon chapitre! En espérant qu'il plaise! Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Tanusi et à Natsume1111 pour leurs reviews!**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Jesse/Jaden, Johan/Judai et Jehu/Haou**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh gx n'est pas à moi.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Enfants de l'oubli**_

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Baisers**

.

.

"Haou?" gémit Jaden encore sous le choc.

Le châtain observa son congénère. Il avait la tête baissée et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Jaden regarda le bleuté qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Ses cheveux recouvraient ses yeux ainsi que la moitié de son visage. Avec son souffle doux et lent, on aurait vraiment dit un petit ange qui dormait. Mais, sur le coup Jaden eu une idée un peu paranoïaque. Et si c'était en fait l'autre, celui qui avait possédé son corps qui faisait semblant de dormir. Il sentit son corps trembler. Non. Il avait peur de voir ses yeux dorés, de voir son ami avec ses yeux là. Cet homme qui l'avait embrassé. Avec les douces lèvres de Jesse... Non le problème n'était pas là! Il ne voulait pas le revoir jamais. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à Haou? Le roi ne l'avait-il pas appelé Johan? Alors c'était lui le Johan qu'il voulait voir?

"Haou!" Le roi sembla reprendre ses esprits, il le regarda, surprit. "C'était Johan, hein? C'était Johan!"

Haou soupira. Il devait lui expliquer, c'était normal. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Il le lui devait personnellement.

"_**Non...pas vraiment en fait**_, dit-il enfin, _**c**__**'était Jehu. **__**Sa...sa facette maléfique...Enfin non...C'est trop compliqué!**_

- Explique quand même!" coupa Jaden.

"_**Euh...**_hésita-t'il, _**o**__**-ok. Johan et moi on a en quelque sorte **__**une double personnalité. L'empereur suprê**__**me pour moi et le chevalier noir **__**pour Johan. En fait, je ne m'appelle pas Haou, c'est ma facette maléfique qui a ce nom.**_

- Q-quoi? Tu as une facette maléfique en toi? C'est quoi ce délire là? Tu te fous de moi!" grogna Jaden en fermant les yeux pour contenir sa colère.

"_**Mai-mais non! Jad**__**en écoute-moi!**_

- Explique-toi mieux alors!

- _**C'est à cause de la malédiction! C'est quand **__**même **__**pas ma faute si cette chose nous est tombé dessus! Encore m**__**oins si les ex-maudits on pété un câble pendant les mille**__** ans où ils ont été seuls sans voir **_**l'autre**_**! Et**__** qu'ils se soient installés dans nos esprits pour se voir non?**_

- C'est exactement ce que tu fais! Tu t'es incrusté dans mon esprit! Et j'imagine que Johan va bientôt faire de même avec Jesse!

- _**Non! C'est différent!**_

- Et c'est quoi ta différence?" s'énerva encore le châtain.

"_**Nous on veut**__** pas**__** juste **__**d'**__**être un peu avec la personne qu'on aime! Eux**__** ils veulent...ils veulent..."**_

Il déglutit difficilement.

_**"Ils veulent s'entre-**__**tuer!**_

- Et pourquoi faire?

- _**Pour arrêter la malédiction!**_

- Mais quelle malédiction?" s'exclama furax de tant de mensonge Jaden.

Haou soupira, exaspéré. Mais il disait la vérité! Il voyait bien que son hôte ne le croyait pas, et pourtant! Comment pouvait-il expliquer_ simplement_ la malédiction?

_**"La T**__**erre est vouée à voir une de ses nations**__** mou**__**rir si les deux f**__**ils choisis commettent le pêché**__** de s'aimer. Pour arrêter cette malédiction, il faut qu'une des deux âmes damné**__**es soit tuée**__** par l'autre."**_

Jaden foudroya le roi du regard. Il était en train de se foutre royalement de lui là. Il ne supportait déjà pas les mensonges mais un comme celui-là...! Il ne pouvait cautionner cela. Surtout de la part du roi. Un roi ne doit jamais mentir! Jamais! C'était un principe qu'il connaissait depuis son plus jeune age et il souhaitait bien le respecter encore longtemps!

Sa langue claqua contre son palet. Il allait lui dire sa façon de penser à cet abruti de roi.

"J-jaden?" appela une petite voix sous lui.

Le regard chocolat se dirigea vers la personne au creux de ses bras. Le bleuté bougea un peu puis ouvrit ses grands yeux émeraudes. Ces derniers étaient embrumés et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour pourvoir voir correctement. Il parvint à apposer sa main tremblante contre celle de l'autre. Il respirait doucement mais difficilement. Ses joues semblaient rougir petit à petit sous l'effort.

"Je me suis évanoui?" demanda-t'il de sa voix cassée.

"Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ça doit faire quinze minutes maintenant. Je t'ai récupéré quand tu es tombé et que tu n'as plus bougé."

Un roi ne doit pas mentir, hein? Jaden en faisait un bon sur le coup.

"Oh... souffla Jesse. Désolé pour ça...

- C'est pas grave."

Le bleuté reprit encore son souffle, tout en paraissant récupérer une certaine vitalité, avant de fixer son ami.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles?"

Jaden s'en aperçut soudainement. Il prit à son tour une grande inspiration et se calma peu à peu. Ce n'était pas Johan, ou Jehu c'était pareil. C'était Jesse. Juste Jesse. Son Jesse. Tout allait bien. Il sourit doucement. Oui. Tout allait bien, Johan/Jehu n'était plus là... Il prit appui sur sa main et se releva avec Jesse. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux debout, face à face. Ils se sourirent.

"Ça va aller?" questionna un peu inquiet le châtain.

"Oui, oui c'était juste...un coup de bar! Rien de grave. T'inquiète pas!

- O-ok."

Jesse se retourna pour rejoindre leur table de travail. Jaden lança un regard noir à Haou. Il remettait leur conversation à plus tard. Pour le moment il avait un devoir à accomplir. Il se mit à marcher mais son pied glissa et il tomba tout en s'accrochant au bleuté qui s'était retourné pour rattraper Jaden au dernier moment. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de force pour le moment. Résultat, ils tombèrent tout les deux.

"Aie Aie Aie!" gémirent-ils en choeur.

Ils rirent bêtement de leur mésaventure. Puis Jaden essaya de se relever en s'appuyant contre le carrelage. Sauf qu'en soulevant la tête, il se rendit compte de sa proximité avec le bleu. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses joues rougirent, écrevisses.

"Jesse!"

Jesse le regarda un peu gêné aussi. Haou plissa les yeux. Ça recommençait. Il savait la suite. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il l'avait déjà vécu avec Johan.

_**"Non...Pas encore...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"**_

.

_"Judai, relève-toi!" s'amusa-t-il alors qu'il tentait de le soulever._

_"Non! T'es trop confortable!_

_- Judai!" rit l'autre._

_Leur regard qui se croisent. Un soupir qui échappe au châtain. Un léger courant qui les traverse. Leurs yeux qui fixent les lèvres de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent encore et se sourirent amoureusement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui traversait leur tête mais il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Johan._

_._

C'était à peu de chose près, le même passage. La même page réécrite d'une autre façon. Cela se passait de la même manière. C'était étrange. Pourquoi? Pourquoi il revoyait tout ça? Pourquoi le petit Jaden supportait ça? Et s'il-...? Non!

Une envie de vomir l'envahit. Il mit une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur la base de sa gorge. Gloups. Un fantôme ne peut pas vomir! Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore? Il sentit une boule remonter dans son cou. Désagréable. Il sentit la chose redescendre d'un coup sec et commencer un mouvement de va et vient douloureux. Finalement, elle sembla comme forcer la cavité de sa bouche et s'échappa sur sa main. Rien. Evidemment, un fantôme ne peut pas vomir... Son regard se tourna vers les deux autres.

"Jaden relève-toi s'il-te-plait..." murmura Jesse alors qu'un petit sourire d'aise s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Jaden se retint de dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire ça. Il-il se sentait bien là...Contre lui, sentant son souffle...

"Je...je..."

L'esprit du châtain était complètement embrouillé. Il sentait une légère vague de chaleur le parcourir. Ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Ses yeux essayaient de ne pas trop se fixer sur les lèvres de Jesse. Alors il observa son regard, bleu-vert...Il ne lui paraissait y avoir aucun fond. De profondes abysses claires et agréables... Il était si simple de s'y perdre. De ne plus penser qu'à cet amas de couleur froide tourbillonnant dans cette sphère. Ce mélange était si...calme, paisible...

"Jaden..." soupira le bleuté.

La tête de Jesse était dans le même état. Pas un seul instant, il ne s'était souvenu que l'autre était aussi un homme comme lui, que ce n'était pas supposé être normal. Non... A présent, son esprit était fixé sur autre chose. Il voulait l'embrasser. Comme dans son rêve. _En était-il vraiment un? _Il voulait conquérir ses lèvres à son tour. Sa main vint caresser doucement les mèches du visage de Jaden. Il leva un peu la tête, hésita un court instant puis déposa ses lèvres. Elles se touchèrent. Doux, simple. Juste un petit instant, puis il les toucha à nouveau, y prit un nouvel appui. Vite rejoint par l'élan du prince. C'était bon, diaboliquement bon.

Haou soupira. Si c'était comme dans son souvenir... Les pauvres. Il ne leur souhaitait absolument pas ça maintenant et pourtant il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit la seconde d'après. Haou ouvrit grand les yeux. Shô?

Le petit garçon regarda les deux autres, d'abord sans aucune réaction avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux. Jaden et Jesse rougirent immédiatement en se séparant. Les cheveux bleus clairs s'hérissèrent. Il laissa échapper un:

"Qu'est-que c'est que..."

Puis Jaden se leva en mettant sa main sur son torse.

"Sirius je peux TOUT t'expliquer! Sérieusement c'est pas arrivé intentionnellement!"

Jesse sentit bizarrement son coeur se serrer un peu. Mais il surpassa vite cela. Il se leva à son tour et se gratta un peu bêtement la tête.

"Bah en fait, Jaden a juste trébuché puis il est tombé sur moi et on s'est retrouvé à s'embrasser! C'est juste un accident!" sourit-il.

Sirius serra les poings contre ses hanches.

"Vous vous foutez de moi? Comment vous voulez que Jaden ait passé ses bras derrière le cou de l'autre et que ce même mec lui tienne les joues comme si sa vie en dépendait? Vous vous embrassiez! Faites pas les innocents!"

Le petit garçon les désignait en tremblant du doigt.

"'Espèce de menteurs gay!"

Jaden reçut l'insulte directement dans le coeur. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça? Il était pas son ami? Même que si, oui il avait fini par embrasser Jesse pour de bon, ils étaient amis! Il ne pouvait pas le rejeter parce qu'il avait embrassé un garçon quand même?

Sirius se mit alors à sourire bêtement.

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais réagir comme ça?"

Jaden rattrapa vite son sourire et se jeta sur le petit garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sirius se mit à rire doucement puis il pointa Jesse du doigt.

"Par contre c'est qui lui?"questionna-t'il avec un petit sourire sournois. "J'aimerais bien savoir qui est l'amant de mon meilleur ami."

Jesse et Jaden devinrent tous les deux rouge pivoine. Alors que Haou se mettait à pouffer de rire. Ça avait beau être la même scène quand c'était pas toi à la place de l'autre, c'était pliant!

"C'est pas mon petit ami!"s'écrièrent ensemble Jaden et Jesse.

Sirius rit doucement.

"Mais oui mais oui! Enfin je suis Sirius Trusdale, benjamin de la famille duchesse Trusdale de Memories et tu es?" demanda-t'il en souriant toujours comme à son habitude.

Jesse reprit un instant contenance et s'approcha de Sirius pour lui serrer la main qu'il présentait.

"Je suis Jesse Anderson, prince du royaume voisin de Lauch. Enchanté."

Sirius lui serra à son tour la main en ajoutant:

"Prend soin de mon meilleur ami!

- On est pas ensemble!" crièrent-ils.

Sirius se remit à rire. Puis il ferma les yeux et se calma. Son regard se tourna alors vers l'endroit où était Haou. Il se fit soudain plus serieux.

"Et lui c'est qui?"

Jaden devint immédiatement blanc comme un linge, alors que Jesse fronçait les sourcils.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire **__**appe**__**lée vie continua...**_


	7. Chapitre VI : Petites voix résignées

_**Oya,**_

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Encore un chapitre qui sort très tard n'est-e pas? Je suis vraiment désolé mais je pense que le deuxième ne devrait pas tardait. Enfin, en fait, il suffit que je mis mette, hein? Comme d'habitude. Bon ce chapitre est surtout sur la relation entre Jesse et Jaden! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Tanusi, StarFlowerBlue et Linless-Rena-Chan pour leurs rewiens!**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Jesse/Jaden, Johan/Judai et Jehu/Haou**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh gx n'est pas à moi.**_

.

_**Les rewiens ne tuent pas, elles motivent les auteurs.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Enfants de l'oubli**_

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : Petites voix résignées**

.

.

_**"Il me voit?**_

_Et je t'entend!" sourit Shô.

Il se rapprocha du fantôme sous les yeux grands ouverts de Jaden et celui intrigué de Jesse. Il élança sa main en avant jusqu'à traverser Haou.

"Oh, alors t'es vraiment un fantôme?

__**Qui es-tu?**_

_** _**_Je vous l'ai dit Majesté, Sirius Trusdale, benjamin de la famille duchesse Trusdale de Memories. Et vous devez être Judai Haou Yuki, ancien roi de la nation dont le nom à était oubliée?

**_Empereur**_** de Nyet, Judai Haou Yuki, **_précisa-t'il. _**Je voulais dire comment me vois-tu?**_

_Je suis de la famille Trusdale, nous venons de votre empire. Shô, mon ancêtre a légué à chaque cadet l'obligation de la pratique des cultes divins de votre époque. Je suis en quelque sorte un prêtre.

_**_Shô a fait ça? Mais comment sais-tu qui je suis?**_

_Il y a un parchemin qui explique la légende de votre tombe. Enfin, la vraie version car celle qui est connue à travers le mythe est très différente.

__**Je comprend. Tu devrais expliquer à Jaden plus tard... Pour ce qui est de Jesse, cela revient à Jaden de choisir! Surtout depuis qu'ils soient devenus si intimes~!**_

_Je suis d'accord! Ils forment un beau couple pas vrai?

__**Effectivement! Et tu les aurais vu avant! Adorables!**_

_ ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER SUR NOTRE VIE PRIVÉE! "

Les deux hommes semblèrent profondément étonnés d'être interrompu dans leurs commérages Ils se tournèrent en choeur face au châtain fit une petite pirouette pour finir juste en face de Jaden. Il lui sourit alors que l'autre grogna un peu.

"Quoi?

__**C'est adorable!~**_

_Quoi?" s'énerva complètement Jaden.

Son visage devient rouge alors que les deux autres rirent. Jesse observa l'échange bizarrement A vrai dire, il lui manquait une partie de la conversation et il ne comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce que Jaden faisait? A qui parlaient-ils? Qui était là? Il ne voyait rien lui! Est-ce que cette personne, ce Judai Haou Yuki était là depuis longtemps? Et Jaden le savait. Il ne comprenait pas. Et avec le peu d'information qu'il avait. Il soupira.

"_**Et c'est que le début..."**_

Jesse cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Hein? Une voix? Il était hanté c'est ça? Il y avait un fantôme dernière lui? Ou non c'était peut-être, surement oui on va dire assurément même, le spectre des deux autres qui venaient l'embêter! Voila! C'est ça c'était le roi de-

"_**Oy! Je le prendrai mal si tu me prends pour Ju-chan!"**_

He? Il était hanté alors? Il y avait un fantôme qui le poursuivait? C'est ça? Pas vrai? Il allait mourir Non! Non mais non! Il ne voulait pas mourir Allons Jesse réfléchit posément. Qu'est-ce que Yusei te dit à chaque fois... Ha oui, la prière contre les mauvais esprit!

"Au toi dieu... du...du tout puissant ouvre ton -merde c'est quoi d'jà?- coeur au mal-" Merde...Il avait oublier la formule.

Il entendit un soupir et se redressa d'un coup énervé de ne pas comprendre leur conversation.

"Oh! C'est bon si votre fantôme veut faire mumuse avec quelqu'un qu'il le fasse au moins avec quelqu'un qui le voit!"

Il avait dit ça d'une façon à la fois très calme et très stricte. Il était le genre de personne qui détestait être à l'écart et encore plus ne pas comprendre. Cela lui était déjà arrivait plusieurs fois dans sa vie, coûtant même la vie à une de ses amies, et il avait finit par haïr ces moments là.

Les trois autres s'étaient stoppés dans leurs conversations et regardaient maintenant Jesse, Shô avec étonnement, Jaden avec un air désolé et Haou avec un subtile mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir. Le prince se rapprocha de l'autre à petit pas.

"Jesse?"

Le bleuté s'assit sur chaise et fixa son ami.

"Désolé, murmura-t'il. J'ai horreur de pas comprendre une situation."

Jaden soupira. Il avait eu peur que cela soit plus grave que ça. Mais au moins, ce petit éclat de colère lui rappela qu'il devait absolument expliquer ce qui se passait à Jesse. C'était un peu son devoir. Enfin, de toute façon, s'il avait bien suivit l'histoire de Haou, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, tout aller bien. Car ce baiser ne voulait rien dire n'est-ce pas? C'était juste une poussé d'envie, un tour des hormones! Rien d'autre.

Il fit un petit sourire intimidé à Jesse. Le bleuté sentit son coeur faire un bon devant le portrait timide de son ami. Les yeux noisettes plongeaient profondément dans les siens et ses mèches encadraient son visage légèrement rougit. Il resta sans mot, presque figé. Il avait l'impression d'être en chaleur.

"Je t'expliquerai tout ok? Pour le moment on doit rejoindre notre cour.

_O-ok," hésita-t'il toujours envoûte.

Il se releva et attrapa son sac tendrement. Sa tête était envahie par une armée d'images de Jaden. Il rougit furieusement alors qu'une image très peu catholique passa dans sa tête.

"_**Fyuu! T'as bon gout!**_"

Jesse rougit encore plus au son de sa désormais petite voix intérieure. Il refusait catégoriquement de croire qu'il était hanté. Mieux valait être schizophrène.

"_**T'as vraiment un problème tu sais? Oh putain regarde celle-là elle est trop sex!**_"

Une image mentale de Jaden se redressant furieusement sur un lit lui parvient. Il rougit furieusement alors qu'il comprenait parfaitement dans quelle situation se trouvait le prince de l'image. Mon dieu, il était vraiment un animal en chaleur. Ses yeux émeraudes envoyèrent un regard d'excuse à son ami.

"_**Oh mais t'as plus de scènes cucus qu'autres choses dans ta tête! C'est pas possible ça, t'as quel âge mec?**_"

Et effectivement, les prochaines images qui lui virent étaient bien plus soft. Il trouva même quelques une très sympathiques voir mignonnes Cela lui convenait beaucoup mieux pour le moment.

Il se stoppa à l'entrée de la porte alors qu'il réalisa enfin une chose. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il fantasmait sur un mec.

"_**T'es vraiment lent ma parole...**_"

_Merci petit voix, achève-moi!_

Il grogna en s'insultant mentalement lui-même. Bon sang mais il n'était pas gay! Bon il ne s'était jamais intéressé à aucun sexe en fait, mais il n'était pas gay! Il en était sûr! Et puis même, c'est pas normale de vouloir un autre homme.

"_**Ha bon? Putain à mon époque on s'en foutait grave!**_"

Bien-sûr que c'était pas normal! Enfin, un homme est fait pour être avec une femme! C'était comme ça. Et puis il était vraiment impossible de faire l'amour entre hommes.

"_**Vraiment?**_"

Une image de Jaden au dessus de lui entrain de...De...Il avait vraiment penser Jaden capable de le prendre par là? Et puis pourquoi c'était lui en dessous?

"_**Tu veux échanger?**_"

Une image inverse se fit et il devient livide. Il était horrible.

Jaden voyant le visage décomposé de Jesse partit le rejoindre après avoir dit en revoir à Sirius. Il se pencha en avant pour voir son visage de plus près.

"Ça va Jesse?"

L'émeraude rencontra la noisette. Le prince de Lauch détourna le regard honteux.

"Oui, oui ça va..."

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Il se mit face à l'autre qui se stoppa et le fixa froidement dans les yeux.

"Non, ça ne va pas," conclut-il sévèrement.

Jaden reprit un air inquiet. Il mit une main sur l'épaule du bleuté et sourit doucement, de la même façon qu'un peu plus tôt. Le coeur de Jesse refit un bon.

"Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais? Je suis prêt à entendre n'importe quoi et j'accepterai tout de toi."

Cette fois Jesse déglutit. C'était quoi ça? Jaden voulait le tuer c'est ça? Bon sang mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que maintenant tout de suite, il voulait juste lui prendre la main et l'entraînait avec lui dans un splendide rendez-vous galant! Juste tout les deux. Dans les jardins de l'ambassade de Lauch où l'attendait Rubis et les autres. Yusei ferait connaissance avec lui puis retournerai sagement à ses devoirs les laissant seuls sous le sol-pleureur. La, l'ambiance serait joviale et douce. Puis Jesse l'embrasserai tendrement. Il le guiderait dans sa chambre pour pouvoir... Il se mit à rougir. Bon sang, il était un animal en rut.

"Je...Ne t'inquiète pas Jaden, ça va aller." Il déposa un bisou sur le front de Jaden qui se mit à rougir. "On doit rejoindre le cour vient."

Il avança doucement tout en attrapant la main d'un Jaden complètement figé qui le suivit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le prince de Memories rougissait de plus en plus au fur à mesure qu'il se rendait compte.

"_**Oui Jaden, il t'a embrassé le front, ouh ouh réagit!**_"

Il allait assassiner Haou pour ça. Il se remit de ses émotions et serra un peu plus la main de Jesse. Son cerveau se mit en route. Si les deux étaient amoureux, le monde serait détruit. Mais si, seulement un deux l'était? Il ne se passerai rien non? De toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il devait se l'avouer. Il aimer la présence de son ami. Tout en lui le fascinait. Il passerai des heures à l'observer, le moindre de ses gestes, jusqu'à un froncement de sourcils. Et ce baiser tout à l'heure, il l'avait enflammé. Si Jesse aurait voulut plus, il lui aurait donner sans résistance. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Jesse Anderson, prince de Lauch.

Et comme cela lui semblait impossible que Jesse soit amoureux de lui en retour tout aller bien. Il se rapprocha du prince pour se caler complètement contre lui. Les yeux du bleuté s'agrandirent face à cette action mais il finit par juste détourner le regard en rougissant.

Haou les fixaient tristement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça était à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas fait promettre au jeune Jaden de l'aider à voir Johan... Peut-être que rien n'aurait commencer?

Soudain il vit une ombre à côté de Jesse. Il se rapprocha pour comprendre mais il ne vit qu'une bouche dans l'ombre, une bouche qui lui disait:

_"Meurt"_

Il écarquilla les yeux et resta figé. Mais la bouche et l'ombre avait disparut. Il fronça les sourcils et avança pour rejoindre les deux autres.

"En fait, il comment ton enfant nation toi? Demanda Jaden.

_Petit, il a les cheveux noirs avec une coiffure incroyable et de grands yeux bleus foncés magnifiques! Il est hyper curieux mais très calme en même temps! Adorable!

_Je vois, un petit ange!

_Et toi?

_Jack est assez petit. Il a un caractère affirmé et très intéressant. Il est blond avec lui aussi une coiffure étrange et de beaux yeux violets en amande qui reflètent parfaitement ses sentiments! C'est un gamin intéressant!

_Tu crois qu'ils pourront s'entendre?

_Je pense oui!"

La porte devant eux s'ouvrit d'un coup devant un grand homme aux longs cheveux bleus. Il portait une longue robe noir orné de fil d'or grandiose qui lui composait un dragon métallique unique à trois têtes. Il fixa son regard froid sur les deux amis. Jesse ravala sa salive sous l'intensité de son regard. Un sourire en coin s'affichait sur son visage. Il remonta le soûtra sur ses épaules, signe qu'il était un avocat qui réglait les problèmes entre les nations. Puis il s'avança vers eux. Ses talons laissèrent un bruit strident envahir le couloir.

"Bonjour Jaden.

_Bonjour Zen, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_Qui est ton ami?"

Jaden se sépara de Jesse pour le laisser se présenter.

"Je suis Jesse Anderson, prince de Lauch.

_Je suis Zen Trusdale, aîné de la famille duchesse Trusdale de Memories et aussi avocat de mon pays natale. Enchantez Prince Anderson.

_Appelez-moi Jesse.

_Bien, Jesse. En revoir." conclut-il.

Jesse frissonna. Il était imposant ce mec, vraiment!.

.

.

.

.

.

_** Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	8. Chapitre VII: La légende recommence

_**Oya!**_

_**Fyu! Ça faisait longtemps que je vous avez pas écrit de chapitre, hein? Est-ce qu'il y a même encore quelqu'un qui me suit? Par ce que sérieusement vu comment je suis longue, je vous dit chapeau! Enfin, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Je l'ai un peu écrit comme ça d'un coup sans m'arrêter en plus. C'est l'apparition de Yubel et on a une révélation à la fin. Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, mais je poste ceci au milieux des fêtes un peu comme un Joyeux noël et Bonne année. J'espère que vous avez eu pleins de beaux cadeaux et que vôtre année se passera bien! Bonne lecture à vous tous lecteurs!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à StarFlowerBlue et Tanusi pour leur commentaire!**_

_**.**_

_**Dislaimer: Yu-gi-oh n'est pas à moi!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enfants de l'oubli**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 7: La légende recommence.**

**.**

**.**

Yubel réajusta sa robe comme elle le put. Décidément, elle n'avait pas eu une merveilleuse idée en prenant une jupe, certes jolie, mais surtout aussi volatile! Le nombre de passant douteux qui la fixait avait tendance à lui faire un peu peur. Mais bon, avec sa réputation de voleuse et tueuse à gage funeste elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il suffisait d'envoyer deux ou trois regards noirs à ses hommes en rut et tout se passerait bien. Quel saloperie de vent quand même! Pour une fois qu'elle voulait être présentable pour rencontrer les amis de Jaden, la voilà dans une situation délicate où elle sentait qu'elle passerait la journée les mains liées derrière son dos en tenant le sac.

Elle se jura de ne plus jamais, mais alors jamais, mettre de robe! Elle s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine et prit les pon-pons dans ses mains. Elle les fit tourner tout en patientant. Yubel se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler les trois personnes à qui elle allait devoir servir de guilde dans la capital. Est-ce que ce serait des bourges pleins aux as et complètement exécrables?

Elle pouffa un peu, impossible! Jaden n'était pas le genre à supporter même être dans la même pièce que ce genre de personne.

"Haaa! C'est surement ici Yusei!" sourit un homme aux cheveux bleus en tirant un petit garçon vers l'intérieur de la place.

Yubel s'étonna un instant. Son sourire était éblouissant. Il semblait pouvoir récorter la plus grande peine et il avait tant de force qu'il pousserait quiconque à déplacer des montagnes pour lui. Ce genre de sourire, elle avait toujours cru que seul Jaden pouvait les faire. Apparemment il y avait une autre personne capable de les fabriquer. Elle laissa un petit sourire lui échapper.

Ce serait bien que ce garçon soit l'un des amis que voulaient lui montrer Jaden. De taille moyenne, dans des vêtements chers mais très discrets, des cheveux bleus-verts et des yeux émeraudes éblouissants, elle pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il était riche et étranger.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle put ainsi voir le petit qui l'accompagnait. Il avait une veste grise d'une taille de trop pour lui mais le reste de ses vêtements le seraient au contraire. Elle vit que le pendentif de son collier était la marque des enfants-bénits et hoqueta. Une nation? Pourtant, il n'y ressemblait pas! Certes son regard bleu était un peu terne pour un humain et sa coiffure un peu démente mais rien de différent d'un petit garçon normal! Elle s'étonna d'autant plus qu'il rit à une des chose que dites le bleuté.

Pourtant un enfant nation n'est-il pas censé ne pas avoir d'émotion?

"Mademoiselle!"

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, le bleu lui parlait?

"O-oui?

_Est-ce que nous sommes bien sur la place d'Icar?

_Oui, c'est bien celle-ci.

_Ha! Heureusement! J'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais à voir Jaden aujourd'hui!" s'écria-t'il en se grattant le crâne.

"Vous êtes un ami de Jaden?"

Le jeune homme sursauta à son tour. Surement n'était-il pas habitué à qu'on parle du prince sans aucune gêne ou le "prince" respectueux devant.

Dire que Yubel avait pensé que ce serait bien qu'il soit l'un des amis que Jaden devait lui présenter, elle était parfaitement servie!

"Je suis Yubel, l'amie que Jaden devait vous faire rencontrer ici. Il ne devrait pas tarder mais vous devriez au moins vous asseoir, il peut parfois être long!

_C'est habituel le retard hein? Ouai je connais ça! Rit-il. "Je suis Jesse Anderson, le prince du royaume de Lauch et voici...

_Yusei Fudo, nation de Lauch."

Un blanc s'installa sur toute la place. Personne n'osa bouger ni parler alors que même la souris qui passa par là sembla écarquiller les yeux. Yubel faillit même en tomber dans l'eau. Jaden était sérieux? Il faisait sortir en pleins milieu de la ville deux des plus puissantes personnalités de leur époque? Au beau milieu de la plus grande et malfaisante ville toutes générations confondues? Quel idiot! Il voulait assassiner ses potes ou quoi? Grandiose idée alors que d'amener ses deux-là au milieu des truands et des bandits en tout genre!

"Imbécile de Jaden tu veux les tuer? marmonna-t'elle pour elle-même.

_Il y a un problème?" demanda le bleu en penchant la tête innocemment.

_Vous êtes dans un des quartiers les moins fréquentables de toute la capitale, vous venez de révéler toute vos identités au milieux de celui-ci, oh il n'y a aucun problème or mi peut-être vôtre futur mort prématurée à cause de trois bandits qui en veulent à vôtre argent. IMBÉCILES HEUREUX!_

Elle avait envie de se taper la tête par terre tellement elle les trouvait idiots! Jaden pour lui avoir dit de venir et Jesse -c'est ça?- pour être venu! Même le petit Yusei semblait se rendre compte que cet endroit n'était pas recommandé à la façon dont il se tortillait derrière Jesse!

"Jesse, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrais trouver des toilettes?"

Yubel souhaita franchement n'avoir jamais existée.

Soudain, elle vit un petit couteau être jetée vers Yusei. Elle se leva d'un coup posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jesse et fit voler l'arme avec le talon de sa chaussure. Elle atterrit ensuite juste à côté du petit brun qui la fixa presque sans émotion de surpris. Elle fut un peu déconcertée mais pris l'enfant dans ses bras en soupirant.

"Jaden est stupide de vous avoir dit de venir ici, c'est pas un quartier pour vous.

_Pourquoi?" demanda le gamin.

_Tu as failli te faire tuer et tu me demandes ça!

_Si vous n'aviez pas réagi Jesse l'aurait fait ou l'arme se serait désintégrée sur mon bouclier magique vous savez?

_Même, vous êtes des putains de nobles vachement importants! Imagine si vous tombez sur un gang un peu coriace!

_Bha ne t'inquiète pas Mademoiselle Yubel!"

Elle se mit à rougir sans s'en rendre compte sous l'emploi du mademoiselle.

"Je m'inquiète si je veux! Imbéciles de bourges bien-heureux!"

Elle grogna et sentit une main se posait sur son épaule.

"Tu n'as pourtant pas jugé bon de courir après celui qui a voulut tuer le gamin! S'amusa le nouveau venu.

_Merde! J'avais complètement oublié de le prendre en chasse cet enfoiré!"

Elle se retourna, prête à aller en découdre avec l'autre imbécile jusqu'à qu'elle soupire en se rendant compte d'une chose: Jaden était arrivé.

"P'tain nous voilà avec la troupe d'imbéciles au grand complet..." elle ricana.

Jesse sembla gagner encore plus de joie dans son sourire et celui de Jaden lui fit écho. Ils étaient déjà éblouissants séparément mais à deux c'était quasiment insupportable! Elle détourna donc son attention vers les plus jeunes. Le petit blond elle connaissait de vue: Jack Atlas, leur enfant-nation. De près, il lui semblait encore plus strict avec lui-même et froid. Mais quand elle vit les regards à la dérobé qu'il lançait curieusement à Yusei, elle comprit. Il n'était pas froid...Juste très introvertie. Cela ressemblait bien à leur pays.

Le petit blond dans sa tunique rougeâtre s'approcha de l'autre nation. Il tendit sa main en rougissant et dit de la façon la plus clair et droite qu'il put:

"J-je suis Jack Atlas, Memory.

_Et moi Yusei Fudo, Lauch." Le petit brun semblait nettement plus à l'aise. Il lui afficha un grand sourire et attrapa sa main. "Tu veux être mon ami?"

Jack écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement devant la demande innocente du pays en face de lui. Il devait répondre quoi? Est-ce que c'était un piège? Voulait-il vraiment de-...de lui?

"Bha alors Jack! Tu vas pas répondre à Yusei? S'amusa Jaden qui s'était déjà rapproché de Jesse.

_Si bien sûr que si!" S'offusqua-t'il.

Il fixa les grands yeux bleus de Yusei en se mordant la joue timidement.

"Je veux bien être ton ami...

_Genial!" sourit le petit brun. "Comme ça tu pourras venir aux jardins jouer avec moi! Ou on pourra prendre des leçons ensemble! Et jouer! Oui jouer tout le temps ensemble!" S'enthousiasma-t'il alors que le blond le regardait toujours curieusement.

Yubel rit un peu bruyamment. Elle prit la main de Yusei et Jack et commença à avancer.

"He bien! He bien! On va pas rester là toute la journée non? Alors on avance?"

Jaden et Jesse se regardèrent étonnés avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui débuta l'histoire de la ville et des rues qu'ils traversaient.

Les premiers quartiers qu'ils passèrent étaient ceux des brigands et de tout les autres trafics des marchés noirs possibles et imaginables. A droite sur les trottoirs, on voyait les femmes maigres et qui essayaient pourtant de paraître belles pour pouvoir se prostituer. A gauche, juste en face deux dealers fournissaient en plein jour la drogue nécessaire à un fils de bourgeois tremblant de manque. Ces quartiers n'avaient pas besoins de le cacher, ils y régnaient la délinquance la plus totale. Pourtant, Yubel leur expliqua que c'était ici que les rois vivaient il y a quelques centaines d'années.

En avançant, ils finirent dans des quartiers moins dangereux et plus commercial: le marché de la capital de Memory était reconnu parmi l'un des meilleur du monde. Voir le meilleur comme se vanta Jaden. On pouvait y trouver épices, bijou, argent, viandes, fruits, djinns et tout autres produits et raretés! Jesse s'illumina quelques minutes devant les animaux en vente jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pester devant la façon dont ceux-ci étaient traités. Le prince de Memory lui prit la main et l'entraîna plus loin tout en suivant Yubel qui continuait la visite.

Toujours plus loin ils mirent le pied dans de magnifiques ruelles. Chaque échoppes semblaient contenir un pays ou une région différents. Tout les pays du monde se réunissait dans une même rue et enchantaient le paysage. Jesse présenta lui-même les spécialités de Lauch alors que Yusei s'amusa à faire goûter tout ce qu'il pouvait à Jack. Yubel finit par les sortir de force des magasins.

"Il est bientôt l'heure de manger, ça vous dit un restaurant basique?" En disant ça, elle pensait surtout à son propre porte-monnaie qu'à celui bien trop large des quatre autres.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se retrouvèrent donc dans un petit restaurant tranquille. La serveuse était gentille et le repas fut bon. Jesse se proposa tout naturellement pour payer l'addition et Yubel s'échappa au toilette.

_**"C'est une journée reposante que vous passait! ~ **_lança Haou.

HAAA! Oh mon dieu Haou, prévient-moi la prochaine fois que tu décides de me parler après autant de temps sous silence!

__**Si j'ai même plus le droit de m'exprimer!**_

_Le retour du roi chochotte? Demanda Jaden avec un rictus.

_Alors c'est bien un esprit qui te hantes!"

Haou et Yusei se tournèrent ensembles vers le petit Yusei qui rougit.

"Toi aussi tu peux le voir? Demandèrent Jaden et Jack d'une même voix.

_Oui mais je comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Qui est-ce?

_Haou, un ancien roi, expliqua Jaden.

_Haou comme dans la légende _"Le dragons et les deux princes"_?!"

Jaden plissa les yeux. _Le dragon et les deux princes?_

"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

_Ho! C'est un conte de notre pays! Jesse me le lisait beaucoup il y a un moment, je te le prêterais par son intermédiaire!

_J'aimerai le lire aussi..." murmura Jack timidement.

Jaden lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

"Je te le lirai à haute voix d'accord?"

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Soudain, Jesse sortit du restaurant pour les rejoindre en terrasse. Il se posa devant Jaden. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une fois de plus et Jaden déglutit. Il y avait un problème?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_Viens avec moi trente secondes?"

Yubel arriva à ce moment-là et s'assit pour prendre son café.

"Euh oui bien sûr..."

Jesse lui prit la main et l'amena un peu plus loin. Il en avait marre. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir franchement marre. Toute la mâtiné il s'était retenu comme il le pouvait, il avait tout fait pour ne pas craquer pour laisser les choses se faire. Il sentait qu'il ne devrait ressentir ça. Et pourtant, quand Jaden lui avait prit la main, quand il avait manger le bonbon sur son doigt et même à l'instant quand il l'avait juste fixé, Jesse sentait son coeur s'affoler. Il l'aimait. C'était sûr, la voix dans sa tête avait raison, il aimait Jaden. Il l'aimait de plus en plus. C'était comme une série de coup de foudre mais juste pour le brun. Son caractère était adorable et si semblable au sien. Sa façon de penser et de voir les choses complétait la sienne. Il était beau et charismatique. Il était parfait. P.A.R.F.A.I.T!

Et maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il devait l'avouer c'était plus fort que lui. Il était direct et franc, il ne pouvait pas garder ça aussi longtemps en lui.

_**Tu vois qu'au final tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes!**_

_TAIS-TOI!_

_**Ou la! Du calme! **_

Jesse soupira une fois dans une petite ruelle. Il plaqua finalement Jaden contre le mur. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent ceux noisettes. Ils se fixaient, attendant certainement le moindre geste de l'autre. Finalement Jaden se redressa un peu.

Jesse prit la main de Jaden et la posa sur son coeur. Il attendit un moment et posa la sienne sur le sien. Son front se posa sur celui de Jaden. Leur regard se croisait toujours.

"Tu sent mon coeur?"

Jaden déglutit. Il se concentra un moment sur sa paume. Boom. Il sentit sa respiration se retenir une fraction de seconde. Boom. Il le sentait. Sous sa paume. Boom. Il rebondissait encore et encore. Boom.

"Oui..."

Boom. Boom. A sa déclaration, celui-ci accéléra, il sentit le sien faire de même. Jesse se pencha vers lui, leur nez frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Boom. Boom.

"Il bat pour toi."

Jaden sentit qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge. Les lèvres de Jesse ne devaient plus être bien loin, mais il ne pouvait quittait ce regard. Oh non, il ne pouvait pas! Il était juste trop intense. Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Il bat à chaque fois pour toi, et toi seul," accentua Jesse.

Il souffla sur les lèvres du brun qui commença à accélérer véritablement sa respiration. Celle de Jesse en faisait autant. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Il avait envie qu'elles se touchent, il voulaient pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si...si frustrant. Elles étaient si proches Mais pas assez, comme tout le corps en face de lui. Il le voulait contre lui, il voulait le savoir vraiment là. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger, quelque chose l'arrêter? Ha son coeur! Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie de toucher, d'embrasser."

Finalement, elles se touchèrent. Leurs lèvres s'atteignirent et se fut comme une révélation. Rien n'était mieux que ce contact, rien. Il n'y avait que l'autre, pourquoi ce souciait d'autre chose. Il suffisait d'appuyer un peu plus les lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Il suffisait de l'aimer. Il se détachèrent pour respirer. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Jaden je t'aime.

_Moi aussi Jesse."

Ils n'avaient pas le droit. L'un le ressentait l'autre le savait. Mais que pouvez-t'il faire quand l'amour et si profond et naturel? Il était poussé l'un vers l'autre. Aimanté même. Impossible de les empêcher. Les sept rebonds de la luxure d'un dragon retentit. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom!

_La légende allait recommencer._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	9. Chapitre VIII: L'ACLRSF

_**Oya!**_

_**Haha! Ça fait presque un an, hein? Quoi je devrais m'excuser? Je suis injustement toujours en vie?**_

_**PARDON! PARDONNEZ-MOI! Je suis prondément désolée!**_

_**J'ai vraiment le syndrome de l'artiste français qui fait que quand il a de l'inspiration. Je suis désolée, je suis une grosse larve inutile... **_

_**Enfin, voici quand même ce chapitre, j'espère franchement que vous l'apprecierez... Voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture...**_

_**Et j'ai enfin fait un lemon, te-he!**_

_**Bye bye bee!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à StarFlowerBlue, Tsubasa-Flower et Yoni(je suis heureuse d'avoir eu ton commentaire!) pour leur commentaire!**_

_**.**_

_**Dislaimer: Yu-gi-oh n'est pas à moi!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enfants de l'oubli**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 8: L'amour contre un recommencement sans fin**

**.**

**.**

''GROOOOOOAAAAA!''

Jaden et Jesse sursautèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Quel était ce bruit? C'était comme un rugissement, fort et puissant quelque chose qu'ils ressentaient jusqu'à l'intérieur de leur cœur, de leur âme même. Ils se regardèrent un peu perdu. Jaden se colla un peu plus contre l'autre. Il avait peur. Vraiment peur. Il sentait à la fois qu'il ne devrait pas être autant inquiet en situation normal mais d'un autre côté que c'était complètement normal, qu'il devait en être ainsi. Le regarde d'Haou peut-être?

''Qu-qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda Jesse.

_Je sais pas mais ça m'a fichu une sacrée chaire de poule.

_On est deux alors.''

Ils se regardèrent fixement, leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Peur, incompréhension, anticipation? Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la ruelle en courant et rejoignirent le restaurant aussitôt. Ils virent Yusei qui tenait la main de Jack fermement tout en se lovant contre lui. L'autre garçon le tenait doucement dans ses bras, tremblant lui aussi. Il avait les yeux droitement dirigé vers le ciel. Ses pupilles tremblaient encore plus vite que son corps.

Mais ce qui les inquiéta le plus fut Yubel. Elle était à genoux sur le sol, ses mains tenaient sa tête comme si elle allait se l'arracher. Sa bouche était ouverte comme si elle criait mais rien ne sortait. Jesse s'avança vers elle, il s'agenouilla et voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle l'envoya valser.

''NE ME TOUCHE PAS!''

Elle se releva d'un seul coup et étreignit son corps de ses bras.

''Ne me touche pas chevalier! Tu n'as aucun droit impur!

_Yubel qu'est-ce que tu dis?!'' S'étonna Jaden.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, déformée, son sourire était comme celui d'un joker et elle riait. Elle riait faux, trop. Il sentit une peur le traverser. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Yubel? Pourquoi semblait-t'elle devenir folle? Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui mais il recula.

''MoN pRiNcE...tU n'As AuCuN dRoIt IcI! tU n'Es RiEn, Tu N'eS pLuS qU'uN êTrE mEpRiSaBlE aBaNdOnNé De DiEu LuI-mÊmE. lA tErRe ReJeTtE mÊmE l'ExIsTeNcE qUi FoRmE tA tRaGéDiE. tU fInIrAs TuEr... MoRt! EnCoRe! HaHaHaHaHa!''

Jesse se dirigea vers son amour et le prit dans ses bras alors que Jaden se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

''Le dragon, il est là... commença Yusei en pleurant.

_Il recherche le chevalier et le prince, continua Jack

_Il veut les punir pour le roi...reprit Yusei.

_Mais il l'a déjà fait deux fois.

_Il faut fuir tout le monde les veut...

_Que le pays redevienne paix sans moeux.

_Ils refuseront encore...

_Ils leur faut trouver les tombes.

_Réunir les tombeaux hantés des deux chevaliers...

_Et de leur princes qui les a tués.''

Jaden et Jesse frémirent. Les deux garçons avaient joint leurs mains et récitaient leur prophétie avec des yeux rouges perçants dirigeaient vers le ciel. Leur bras reflétait une marque à travers leur vêtements. Les rires macabres de Yubel n'avaient cessé, pire tout le restaurant l'accompagnait. Ils regardèrent autours d'eux, chacun se rapprochant encore plus de l'autre. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Leur dos se touchèrent et leur regard se retourna vers les deux enfants-pays.

Il tombait l'un contre l'autre petit à petit sur le sol alors que la dernière phrase arrivait...

''Les deux perdus doivent fuir pour vivre...''

Par reflex, les deux garçons attrapèrent chacun un des jeunes garçons. Ils se fixèrent et sans plus réfléchir commencèrent à courir vers la sortie de la ville. Ils sentaient que derrière eux les habitants continuaient de leur courir après, lâchant des bruits horribles. Parfois on pouvait entendre des os qui craquaient, des cris de douleur, d'autre d'hystérie, des rires aussi, beaucoup de rires qui avaient le son de la mort. Mais Jaden et Jesse ne se retournaient pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Haou hurlait derrière Jaden de courir de fuir et de ne jamais se retourner. Il devait tout abandonner. Sa vie ne pouvait plus être ici. Ces gens étaient déjà touchés, c'était le début. Le début du monde contre eux. Il l'avait prévenu mais il l'avait quand même fait.

Jaden ne lui répondait pas mais il savait que son esprit partageait ses larmes.

Ils continuèrent à courir, ils descendirent dans les caves. L'un derrière l'autre ils marchèrent dans les égouts. Tant pis pour leur vêtements, ils devaient vivre avant. Ils continuèrent de plus en plus vite. Le bruit des villageois était toujours là mais ils gagnaient peu à peu du terrain. Malheureusement, leur force diminuait aussi. S'ils s'arrêtaient, ils étaient morts. Autant continuer!

Ils réussirent à sortir de la ville à la fin des égouts et se dirigèrent dans la forêt. Là, ils marchèrent encore trois heures, puis ils trouvèrent une espèce de grotte. D'un commun accord ils y rentèrent.

Ils purent enfin déposer le corps des deux enfants sur le sol. Les deux étaient encore dans un sommeil profond. Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent aussi puis s'endormir après avoir déposé leur veste sur les cadets.

.

Le lendemain, Yusei fut le premier des quatre à se réveiller. Il observa autours de lui, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux, puis quand il vit Jaden et Jesse: il se rappela de tout. Il se souvient que le conte était vrai. Il se souvient qu'il voulait sauver ses amis mais que par chose étrange son seul moyen sur le coup avait été de réciter la prophétie. Il n'avait même pas réussit à tout dire seul. Heureusement que Jack avait été là. Il se tourna vers Jack et le secoua.

Le blond se releva et vit le sourire entouré de larmes que lui offrait le brun. Ils avaient réussit. Jesse et Jaden étaient saufs...pour le moment.

''On a réussit! On a réussit Jack!''

Le pauvre enfant-nation vit son alter-ego le prendre dans ses bras à en étouffer une poule. Il lui tapota le dos en essayant de garder son oxygène restant le plus possible.

''Yusei... Il faut les réveiller...On doit les guider vers...

_Non! S'ils y vont ça va...Ils vont...

_Ils doivent mettre un terme à cela.

_Non! Non! Jack je ne veux pas.''

Il soupira, lui aussi ne voulait pas mais c'était comme ça, c'était un destin et un destin ne se décide pas, il s'accomplit.

''On n'a pas le choix.''

Il sentit que Yusei pleurait. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il se souvenait de leurs autres vies. Ils s'étaient toujours aimé. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'aimer librement, condamnés à répéter la même quête. Condamnés à mener leurs amis sur leurs lieux de morts et mourir à leurs pieds. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était déjà la troisième fois! Encore combien, COMBIEN? Il allait devenir fou.

Il détacha Yusei et lui fit relever la tête vers lui.

''Je t'aime, tu le sais.

_Je t'aime et tu le sais.''

C'était leur phrase, la seule chose qui arrivait encore à les garder sur terre à les laisser s'aimer l'un l'autre et à vivre, un peu. Jack descendit sa tête et offrit un baiser à (1)son amour qui lui rendit bien. Ils partagèrent un baiser qui était bien plus que pour leur âge, se collant l'un à l'autre comme-ci leur vie en dépendait.

''Jack...'' gémit Yusei. ''Tu m'as tellement manqué...

_Toi aussi Ysei, toi aussi...''

Ils reprirent un second baiser encore plus sensuel, nul doute que si on les avait laisser faire ce serait partit plus loin. S'il n'avait pas été coupé quoi.

''Hum hum...

_Rho putain...'' grogna Jack en se redressant et en relevant contre lui un Yusei rouge pivoite.

Jaden et Jesse regardaient avec des yeux ronds leurs deux _**jeunes**_ amis qui avaient les vêtements tout froissés, les joues rouges et qui visiblement connaissait plutôt bien leur envie sexuel. Ils les regardèrent encore. Et Jaden rougit alors qu'Haou se pencha et lui dit:

''_**Quoi, il te donne envie?**_''

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et soupirèrent dans un sourire en voyant qu'ils étaient aussi rouge que ce pauvre Yusei.

''Bon, vous devez nous expliquez c'est ça?'' Demanda Jaden.

Jack hocha la tête.

''Pour faire simple vous êtes les deux princes de la légende. Jesse tu es le guerrier et Jaden tu es le prince. Dans la légende le père de Jaden a voulu le marier de force mais il était déjà amoureux de Jesse. Vous vous êtes donc enfuis. Jamais on ne vous a retrouvé après. Jusqu'au jour où ton père a pactisé avec un dragon.

_''Retrouve mon fils et fait qu'il ne soit jamais plus amoureux.'', imita Yusei.

_Seulement, vos âmes sont plus liées que le sont des âmes sœurs, elles le sont à travers tout. Seulement le dragon trouva un plan. Le cœur du chevalier était plus pur que tout les autres et il devait jouer de cela. Alors il proposa un ultimatum à Jesse. Soit le peuple mourrait soit il tuait Jaden. Ne pouvant faire son choix, le chevalier devint fou. Ce fut le prince qui proposa une solution. Qu'on tue le dragon et lui d'un même coup. Après une longue bataille, le prince se posa contre le cœur du dragon et le chevalier les transperça. N'ayant plus rien pour vivre, le chevalier alla se réfugier devant un fontaine et pria à celle-ci:

_''Ha...Terre, ma mère, je ne peux vivre sans lui. Je souhaite un jour pouvoir naître et l'aimer sans en être entravé.'' continua ses imitations Yusei.

_Il mourut tel Lancelot, fou et seul dans la forêt. Mais milles plus tard, le dragon renait et la même tragédie se passa. Et aujourd'hui, cinq cents ans plus tard, elle recommence.''

Jack finit son explication et soupira.

''Mais il y a un moyen pour congédier à jamais ce sort.

_Lequel? Demandèrent de chœur avec un visage d'espoir, ou de désespoir, les deux protagonistes.

_Il vous faut réunir les corps de vos vous passés et ainsi supplier à la terre que plus jamais ce ne se passa.''

Il y eut alors un grand silence que personne ne put compléter. Jack et Yusei annoncèrent qu'ils allaient chercher du bois et qu'ils en avaient pour un moment. De plus, ils réuniraient quelques provisions.

Jaden se lova contre Jesse. Ils ne savaient une fois de plus quoi dire. Tout cela leur tombait dessus de façon trop rapide. Ils s'aimaient certes, mais jamais n'auraient-t'ils penser leur amour les causer dans de telles épreuves.

''Tu- tu ne m'abandonneras pas, hein? Demanda Jesse.

_Non, jamais,'' répondit aussitôt Jaden.

Il se redressa et se plaça face à son amour. Il le fixa dans les yeux profondément.

''Jamais.''

Il passa ses bras autours de son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Il se sentit pousser en arrière et son dos toucha le sol. Il sentit la langue de son bleuté lui caresser les lèvres et entrouvit les siennes pour laisser passer leur langues. Ils se les caressèrent l'une l'autre. Jesse lança un petit coup de bassin qui fit passer une onde de chaleur à travers leurs corps.

''C'était pas mal ça,'' susurra Jesse en se léchant les lèvres.

Il recommença tout en agrippant encore la bouche de l'autre. Une nouvelle décharge. Il sentait qu'à chaque coup leur sexe devenait de plus en plus dur. Il descendit dans le cou de son ange et commença à passer un coup de langue tout en continuant les mouvements de bassin.

''Hnnn...'' lâcha Jaden alors que Jesse avait laissé une petite morsure.

Il vit à quel point cela fit monter le désir de Jaden et continua encore, de plus en plus fort. Oui, Jaden adorait. Ils continuèrent comme ça un moment puis Jaden repoussa Jesse. Il le poussa en arrière sur le cul et lui retira doucement son bas.

''Jaden?''

Un sourire énigmatique lui apparut. Il descendit sa tête jusqu'au sexe de son amour et passa un petit coup de langue. Jesse trembla d'anticipation. Il refit un autre petit coup sur le haut et commença à le prendre en bouche. Petit à petit, juste assez doucement et assez vite pour rendre fou ce pauvre Jesse qui ne connaissait déjà plus son nom. Il finit par les prendre entièrement en bouche et débuta des vas et viens pour le moins déstabilisant.

''Ha!'' gémit Jesse.

C'était bon, horriblement bon, mais il ne savait pas quoi ressentir de plus, ça avait comme un saveur introuvable. Il caressa les cheveux de Jaden alors que celui-ci lui faisait découvrir des joies inconnues. Il bougea en rythme sa bite dans la bouche de Jaden jusqu'à sentir le plaisir monter de plus en plus, non s'il continuait...il voulait plus que ce simple plaisir. Il y avait autre chose, de mieux, d'encore plus puissant.

''Jaden...''

Pas besoin de plus le châtain avait analysé les pensées de l'autre. Il se releva et retira le haut de Jesse, le réduisant à sa tenue d'adam. Le châtain se retourna alors debout et retira d'abord sa veste et son shirt avant annihiler ses bas. Il se retrouva à son tour nu comme au premier jour. Il tourna vers Jesse et sa gestuelle était devenu celle d'un chat. Il se allongea le bleutée et s'assit sur lui. Son regard était comme possédé par le désir. Le corps en face de lui, il voulait qu'il le possède, il voulait qu'il soit en lui, au plus profond, lui faisait mal s'il fallait.

Jesse passa sa main jusqu'au fessier du jeune homme, il déglutit peu sur de lui mais décida finalement d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ils en avaient envie, ils en avaient besoin. Alors il passa doucement très doucement, le premier doigt en lui. Jaden frissonna d'abord puis se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas mal. Quand le second vient par contre il se mordit la lèvre et mit un temps à s'habituer. Le troisième fut le plus douloureux. Il ne pensait pas sérieusement que ça pouvait rentrer pourtant. La douleur resta un temps, puis comme un abandon, une envie de mouvement. Jesse commença alors à bouger. Il sourit alors.

''Jesse!''

Il avait trouvé ce point.

Il continua encore un peu à jouer avec ses doigts, pensant continuer plus longtemps mais Jaden, tout tremblant réussit entre deux gémissements à attraper la main de Jesse.

''Ça ne suffit pas...plus gros...toi...''

Jesse lâcha un sourire sadique devant ce pauvre Jaden qui n'arrivait même plus à parler normalement. Il sortit doucement ses doigts.

''Haaaa!'' se maudit lui-même Jaden pour lui avoir demandé de retirer ce bonheur, il aurait dût demander avec.

Le bleuté positionna son sexe juste avant l'entrée du châtain. Il le regarda se tortiller. Sensuellement, Jaden était le pire aphrodisiaque qu'il connaissait sérieusement. Il rentra à l'intérieur tout doucement, cela aurait dût lui faire mal mais Jaden était tellement dans le désir qu'il ne ressentit qu'un jouissance. Il poussa un le plus long gémissent qu'il n'avait jamais produit et Jesse se dit que s'il continuait, il n'arriverait pas à aller doucement.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, le châtain commença presque immédiatement à bouger. Il fut d'ailleurs aussi vite suivit par son amour. La jouissance était un mot bien faible pour le plaisir psychédélique dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils continuèrent encore quelques temps avant que tout les deux finissent dans un jouïssement ressemblant à un cri. Il s'effondrèrent de sommeil.

.

En les voyant ainsi liés à leur retour, Yusei se remit à pleurer dans les petits bras de Jack qui se mordait à sang sa lèvre.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_

_**.**_

_**(1) j'ai faillit marquer moitiesprit... Homestuck sort de ma tête.**_


	10. Chapitre IX:M,E l'âme humaine

_**Oya!**_

_**Voilà, j'ai essayé de sortir un chapitre pour noël puis pour le nouvel an mais ça n'a pas marché, pourtant le voilà maintenant. Et pour une fois j'en suis assez contente. En fait je l'aime même beaucoup. C'est peut-être l'un des chapitres que j'ai le mieux réussit. Enfin, c'est à vous de juger. Même si j'image que peu de personnes me lisent encore. Ce qui normal vu le temps que je mets à publier. Brefouille j'espère que ce petit cadeau en retard plaira. **_

_**Joyeux noël, bonne année!**_

_**Et bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**Musique ocarina: Albator- ost Mayu's theme version ocarina**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Tiphanoushkoushki pour son commentaire.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh n'est pas à moi.**_

.

.

_**Enfants de l'oubli**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 9: **_Malsain, essentiel, l'âme humaine_

**.**

**.**

''Alors c'est ici?'' demanda Jaden en regardant autour de lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une grande plaine avec une herbe un peu trop verte qui leur faisait à tous mal aux yeux après ses deux jours à traverser une forêt sans, ou presque aucune lumière. En tout cas, cet endroit reflétait la fraîcheur, il y était doux et l'air qu'on respirait semblait être d'une pureté sans nom. Il n'y avait tout de moins pas âme qui vive et le lieu se trouvait étrangement désert.

Jaden se retourna pour voir Jesse qui portait Yusei sur ses épaules et qui tenait la main à Jack. Toute la petite troupe avait un léger sourire, plus calme. C'était comme ci une partie de la tempête était passé pour laisser un peu de paix. Il songea que c'était un peu mieux ainsi. Ils étaient tous inquiets mais en parler n'arrangerait rien, ils devaient avancé.

Et les voilà donc ici, sur cette vaste plaine merveilleuse, et vide. Un mélange de fabuleux et d'abandon. Il lui semblait que c'était ce qui se trouvait dans son cœur en ce moment même. Il était heureux d'être avec Jesse, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans ce monde qui semblait en permanence le rejeter, et encore plus maintenant. Pourtant il se sentait abandonné par tous, rendu seul, orphelin des autres. Haou s'était renfermé, ne lui adressant plus aucune parole et le regardant avec reproche mais aussi pitié comme, comme un être maudit. Ce qu'il était. Yusei et Jack parlaient maintenant comme des adultes et restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils n'osaient visiblement pas s'approcher d'eux trop près, en tout sentimentalement. Puis il y avait Jesse.

Son ami rayonnait. Il avait autour de lui l'aura réconfortante qu'il fallait au cœur indécis de son aimé. Lui permettant de continuer à deux leur quête. Mais, parfois il avait ses yeux qui viraient de couleur, et là, c'était le contraire. Son âme rejetait toute la noirceur de la situation fondant Jaden dans une atmosphère de doute à laquelle petit à petit, il le savait il succomberait.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à demander que Jesse le poignarde en même temps que le dragon.

Il ne voulait pas mais il savait que s'il le faisait, Jesse accepterait.

Il ne voulait pas mais c'était une probabilité.

Son cœur se serra.

Il s'étonna d'un seul coup. Une mélodie lui parvient. Elle était douce, mais aussi triste et mélancolique. Il l'aima immédiatement. La mélodie résonna de plus en plus faiblement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il se mit à la suivre. Il débuta en marchant, puis de plus en plus vite il courrait. Il voulait se rapprocher encore. C'était important. Il le savait.

''_**Continue,**_'' lui murmura Haou avec un léger sourire.

Il opéra, courut de toutes ses forces, les trois autres l'appelant. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Il glissa sur une pente qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, l'herbe toujours aussi verte, et vit un rocher, énorme devant lui. Sur celui-ci un garçon jouait.

Il était petit et assez maigre mais ses jambes qui gigotaient en rythme avec sa mélodie, semblaient fortes et capables de le porter très loin. Ses mains étaient tout de même abîmées, sûrement était-il un paysan. En tout cas elles savaient s'agiter avec respect sur l'instrument. Les cheveux du garçon formait deux piques de chaque côtés qui remontaient en pique du bas du crâne vers le ciel, au milieu de son visage tombait une grosse mèche d'une couleur rose aveuglante. Il fermait les yeux et Jaden le compara à un lutin des bois.

Il s'assit au sol épuisait et continua d'écouter le chant de l'instrument. Un petit sourire reposé se plaça sur sa bouche et celle de son compagnon fantôme.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme posa son instrument sur ses genoux.

''Yo! Tu es Jaden, c'est ça?''

Jaden et Haou sursautèrent et se regardèrent confus.

''Effectivement, qui es-tu?

_Je suis Tsukumo Yuma, le serviteur du gardien des tombes. Je suis là pour vous aider. Et pour retrouver mon maître.

_Comment ça?'' questionna Jaden en plissant les yeux.

Le garçon sourit doucement avant de lâcher un petit rire. Il se laissa glisser vers le sol et releva doucement sa tête vers lui.

''Mon maître est celui qui a scellé vos corps pour empêcher au temps de faire son emprise sur eux. Malheureusement, il doit utiliser son âme pour vous garder. Et plus vous mourrez plus il la divise, plus il s'affaiblit. S'il coupe son âme une fois de plus, nul doute qu'il en mourra. Je souhaite donc vous aidez de tout mon corps. Je veux sauver Astral!

__**Astral tu dis?'' **_Haou s'était approché du garçon, il lui avait dit ça tout en fermant les yeux, il cherchait quelque chose.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent, attendant la suite. Yuma gardait un sourire alors que Jaden s'inquiétait un peu.

''_**Il est celui qui nous jouait cette aire à notre mort c'est ça?**_''

Les yeux de Yuma agrandir. Il tomba genoux à terre et se mit à rire.

''Il-il est vivant... Astral...Astral...ASTRAL!'' Jaden et Haou virent le garçon s'effondrer petit à petit en larmes, offrant à la plaine un cri d'espoir baigné de rire et de larmes.

Ils attendirent patiemment que le garçon se calme. Finalement, il le vit prendre une grande inspiration, sourire. Il s'appuya bien sur ses deux jambes puis se mit à sauter droit vers le ciel:

''Décollage!''

Il retomba avec un énorme sourire plein d'un quelque chose qui réchauffa les deux autres. Puis il se retourna pour atteindre la pierre, il y déposa sa main.

''Vous pouvez venir tout les deux faire pareil?

_En fait, comment vois-tu Haou, demanda Jaden en s'approchant calmement. Il sentait étrangement relaxé tiens!

_J'ai du sang elfique en moi! A la base j'étais un humain comme vous, mais Ast- mon maître a fait un pacte avec moi et m'a donné un peu de sang.

_Astral est...un elfe? Mais ne sont-il pas tous mort il y a huit cent ans?

_Hé bien, Yuma hésita. Il avait déjà protégé vos vous d'avant et donc perdu forme physique, ainsi personne ne l'a trouvé durant la grande purge.

__**Et toi comment y as-tu échappé? **_Haussa un sourcil Haou

_Je me suis caché dans la barrière où on se trouve actuellement. Mon maître m'a protégé, répondit-il avec un énorme sourire, peu fier de son maître. Mais vous n'aviez pas d'autre personne avec vous?

_Hé bien... rougit Jaden.

_C'est pas vrai vous n'y avez pas pensez? S'amusa Yuma en riant. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Arrête de me vouvoyez, soupira Jaden.

_Bien!''

Le garçon prit son ocarina dans les mains et recommença à jouer sa mélodie. Jaden et Haou fermèrent leur yeux pour mieux en profiter. C'était vraiment, très agréable. Ils les rouvrirent alors qu'un poids tomba sur Jaden et l'enserra. Il remarqua d'un seul coup que Jesse l'agrippait de toutes ses forces. Il avait dût avoir peur, le pauvre. Il se sentit d'un seul coup coupable de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

''Ne fais plus jamais ça, compris?''

Jaden hocha la tête, il rougit. Les cheveux vert-eau frottaient contre cou et il pouvait sentir l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient. Un doux mélange entre la rosée du matin et du romarin, un peu fort mais très agréable. Il adorait tellement la sentir. Jesse le libéra un peu et posa leur front l'un contre l'autre. Ils regardèrent chacun leurs yeux. L'un s'excusant de ses pupilles noisettes pétillantes et l'autre se calmant doucement dans son émeraude refroidie par la peur. Finalement un petit sourire arriva sur le visage du chevalier ressuscité, vite suivit de son aimé. Ils se mirent à rire et ce fut le tour des deux enfants d'enlacés leur ami.

''Imbécile, murmura Jack.

_Gros imbécile,'' rajouta Yusei.

Ils se mirent à rire aussitôt, Yuma les accompagnant de bon cœur. Il n'avait aucun problème à rentrer dans le groupe qui commençait déjà à l'accueillir. Jaden s'étonnait de sa sociabilité. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un prendre ainsi l'amitié des gens autours de lui. Il sourit. Lui aussi aimait bien le jeune homme. Il semblait franc et cela malgré les siècles qu'il avait vécu. Comment un être pouvait-il rester si pur après tout ce temps. Il songea que c'était sûrement pour cela qu'un elfe l'avait pris sous son aile. Il avait sûrement su toucher son cœur. Et dire qu'on disait les elfes sans cœur et trop ''parfaits'' pour le commun des mortels. Il ne pensait que c'était vrai. Ils devaient juste être des gens comme les autres, avec beaucoup de pouvoir et une vie quasi illimité. La preuve, ces êtres étaient capable de voir la pureté quand il la voyait, et surtout de l'aimer. Contrairement à beaucoup d'homme qui l'aurait piétiner avec joie. Jaden se rendit compte qu'il haïssait de plus en plus l'humanité. Il secoua la tête.

''Jaden!

_Oui! Sursauta-t-il.

_Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle! Tu vas bien?'' S'inquiéta Jesse avec un petit regard absolument craquant.

Jaden fit un petit sourire mignon et lui embrassa la joue.

''Je vais bien, qui a-t-il?

_Yuma vient de nous expliquer que seul toi et Haou êtes autorisé à entrer. Il semble que ce soit...que ce soit ton première ancêtre qui soit à l'intérieur. Enfin, tu vois le vrai Haou, celui dont on...'' il prit une grande respiration. ''Prend soin de toi et surtout n'oublie pas que c'est l'empereur suprême à l'intérieur!

_O-ok. Je vais y aller ne t'inquiète pas.''

Jesse n'allait visiblement s'inquiéter. Il soupira avec un sourire et s'avança vers la pierre. Il posa sa paume dessus. Et la lâcha aussitôt.

Il avait bouger, le rocher avait bouger! Il remit sa main dessus. La pierre se déplaça complètement. Ses yeux ragrandirent en un grand regard effaré.

_J'ai déjà vécu ça._

_**Oui. C'était la même chose quand tu m'as trouvée.**_

___Ha bon?_

Devant lui, un escalier allant dans le sol. Jaden se tourna vers les autres, leur offrit un sourire. Et sans plus y réfléchir, il descendit à toute allure.

La pièce où il arriva était vaste. On y voyait sur tout les murs de longues fresques qu'il reconnaissait datant d'il y a miles ans. C'était de l'art elfique magnifiquement sculpté. Il songea que nul n'avait du entrer ici depuis longtemps. Cet elfe du nom d'Astral avait dût vouloir le protéger d'une barrière en plus de celle extérieure. Il se demandait bien pourquoi avait-il fait tout ça pour eux. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la pièce. Il remarqua enfin, pourtant au beau milieu de la pièce, un coffre, un cercueil de chêne. Il s'y avança doucement, posa sa main sur le magnifique couvercle et le poussa doucement. Il eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé. C'était lui, une troisième fois, c'était lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda Haou qui avait regagné sa véritable couleur au niveau des yeux, l'un vert et l'autre orange. Alors c'était lui le- l'original?

Il s'avança une nouvelle fois et pût observer la blessure au cœur. Celle faites par Jehu. Les larmes lui virent aux yeux sans pouvoir rien n'y faire et il remarqua que son fantôme en faisait de même.

''**N****e pleurez pas pour moi...**''

Jaden et Haou se retournèrent pour voir le troisième eux. Il était droit, bien plus majestueux qu'eux. Il avait après tout selon l'histoire régnait d'une main de fer sur le plus grand empire jamais construit. Ils le virent tendre les mains vers eux avec un petit sourire.

''**C****e n'est pas votre faute, vous n'avez rien fait qu'aimer...**'' dit-il gentiment alors que les deux prenaient chacun une main, envoûté, ils se laissèrent prendre dans un étrange câlin paternel.

C'était...la sensation la plus étrange et à la fois la plus sûre qu'il n'avait jamais connue. C'était comme être dans un cocon de sûreté et d'amour. Cela les comblait entièrement. Est-ce que c'était la sensation d'une âme enfin complète? Ou plutôt celle d'une famille perdue retrouvée. Il ne savait pas mais une chose était certaine, ils se sentaient bien. Ils se logeaient un peu plus contre la poitrine de leur aîné. La cape de celui-ci enfermant leur être.

''**H****aou...puis-je récupérer mon nom?**

__**Oui...je me rappelle à nouveau Judai...**_

_** _**_**P****arfait...'' **Il eut un petit rire qui aurait put paraître malsain mais qu'ils eurent plus comme sensation de doux. ''**A****lors nous pouvons enfin nous venger de Père.'**'

.

Jesse sentit tout son être bouillir d'un coup. Il se redressa sans même le vouloir et comprit qu'il n'avait déjà plus aucun contrôle. Il serra les poings. Jamais la colère ne lui avait été si forte. Mais il sentait aussi que ce n'était pas lui. Non c'était la voix. Celui qu'il ne voyait pas mais qui depuis un moment déjà était en lui. Il grogna. Jack s'approcha de lui.

''Ça va?'' demanda-t-il doucement.

Il se sentit tourner la tête vers lui, un sourire qu'il ne se connaissait pas mais qu'il devinait terrifiant sur son visage, il écarquilla les yeux, comme un fou.

''Parfaitement!''

Il retourna mécaniquement sa tête vers l'avant. Jaden. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avança d'un pas en avant un peu hésitant. Puis un autre plus sur de lui. Sa tête se pencha un peu, tout son corps lui était horriblement résistant. Est-ce que c'était lui ou l'autre qui résister?

_**LAISSE-TOI FAIRE BORDEL!**_

__C'était lui. Il sentit d'un coup son corps être fluide et commencer à avancer vers l'entrée de la tombe. La main de Yuma l'arrêta à la limite. Il regarda avec un air foutrement ennuyé.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux semi-homme?

_Tu-'' la phrase avait touchée le garçon au fond de son cœur mais il se reprit encore un peu hésitant. Jesse semblait un autre.'' Tu ne peux pas rentrer.''

Le bleuté tiqua. Il prit l'autre garçon par le col de tunique et l'envoya valser sur Yusei.

''**TA GUEULE!**''

Il commença une nouvelle fois à avancer mais cette fois ce fut la barrière qui l'arrêta. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas arrêter et continua à avancer dans le vide.

''**TU M'AURAS PAS ASTRAL! HAOU EST LA DEDANS ET JE VEUX LE VOIR! JE VEUX LE VOIR! JE VEUX LE VOIR! JE VEUX LE VOIR! JE VEUX LE VOIR!**'' il continua dans une réplique infinie, il ne s'arrêterait pas, il allait passer c'était évident maintenant pour tous, ce qui allait se passait alors? Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir.

Yusei, Jack et Yuma observèrent le fou qu'était leur ami détruire peu à peu la barrière d'un des plus puissant elfes de tout les temps, voir le plus puissant de tous. Ils déglutirent. Le pauvre sort explosa et Jesse fut comme expulsé à l'intérieur.

Il tomba sur le sol et se releva doucement en se grattant la tête. Il vit alors une scène déplacée, que l'esprit des deux Jesse ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé. Ils pensèrent ensemble à un fantasme. En effet face à eux se trouvait trois être, trois parties de l'âme qu'il aimait. Chacun des jeune homme ne portait qu'un simple drap, l'aîné qui couvait les deux autres avait le doré comme ses yeux, le second, les yeux verrons et un drap rouge, se redressait dans un courbement obscène comme pour embrasser le premier tout en caressant la tête du plus jeune, yeux noisettes et drap blanc, qui lui se lovait entre ses deux semblables.

Les deux Jesse s'approchèrent sans un bruit. Jesse sentit quelque chose sortir de lui et il vit là un homme aux yeux verrons comme le second Jaden, habillé d'une armure toute d'émeraude couverte. Il écarquilla les yeux mais secoua la tête en se retournant vers les trois êtres. C'était bien plus inquiétant -_intriguant_- que le chevalier.

C'était comme une cérémonie. C'était comme un interdit.

Les deux hommes se sentirent à la fois étranger et totalement familier à la scène. Ils ne surent réagir, alors restèrent là.

Observant avec passion malsaine leur amour dans une bulle étroite de passion entre fraternité, sensualité et bonheur.

_Malsain, essentiel, l'âme humaine._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


End file.
